Dark Man with a Dark Secret
by acethehunted
Summary: The story of Inuyasha finally facing Narakou with the help of old and new friends. This epic story is the 1st chapter to the fate of Inuyasha & co. and Narakou
1. The Beginning of the Journey

We start the scene in feudal Japan were Inuyasha runs into his father's old allies. Inuyasha is running through forest when he is snapped out of his thoughts when "Hey, you get out of the way." it came from an older demon. "And aren't you Lord Hayame's son." "Yes I am and what do you mean you want me to move." "You are in the middle of our hunting grounds and we have a feast to prepare now move!" "I will not move for weaker demons that are too weak to make me move." "Fine we won't make you move if you catch us a nice feast of meat. Then you may ask us any questions you would like and join us for dinner." Inuyasha turned and ran a little deeper into the forest and returned five minutes later with four deer, a few wild sheep, and two rabbits. "Now that I finished my side of the deal it is your turn to finish your side of the deal." Inuyasha said. So they begin the conversation trying to get information on what & where Narakou is. Inuyasha gathered a lot of information about Narakou but the two demons that were oldest in the group said Inuyasha was to take his evening meal with them. He couldn't refuse because Kagome wasn't supposed to be back for five more days, and he knew that Mirokou, Sango, Shippo, and Sesshomaru would excuse him for missing just one night of waiting. At the dinner Inuyasha was introduced to many of the youkai's children some hanyous and the others were youkai themselves. The first youkai he was introduced to was a demon with light blue hair and claws and fluffy baby blue ears and she was also a neko youkai, the second had a darker shade of blue for hair and claws and fluffy navy blue ears and she also was a neko youkai like her twin sister, but the third was most extraordinary of them all because it had golden hair with crimson streaks and multicolor claws and one ear was gold while one ear was crimson and he was a inu youkai. These three youkais were all friends, especially in their killing sprees. The one that made the best impression though was the first youkai Inuyasha saw. He thought she was the most beautiful youkai in the world. When his father's allies suggested that he take the three youkai with him for help he thought, "_Why not? It's not like Kagome is going to throw a tizzy fit over it._"

Five Days Later

"Who in the world are these three youkais?" Kagome questioned Inuyasha carefully. "They are children of some of my father's old allies; I thought I owed it to them to repay debts by allowing their offer to happen." Inuyasha answered coolly. "Fine they can stay for awhile, but only for a while." Kagome stated. "Cool down, Kagome, you don't need to boot them out just because you don't know who they are." Sango suggested. "Fine, give me a second to cool down." Kagome said. "Who are they; can I at least find that out." Kagome asked once again. "The light blue youkai is Shisou, the dark blue youkai is Hisui, and the gold and crimson youkai is Choujin." Inuyasha stated. Choujin leaned over to Shisou and whispered, "Man, she is a fussy ningen isn't she." "I don't think she is an ordinary ningen I think she might be a miko." "Well, if she is we better hope that she doesn't decide to purify anywhere close to us." "We won't have to worry as soon as she tries it will be too late for her." and as Choujin said this he signaled with a claw go across his neck. "Like you are fast enough to get her before she can get you." Shisou challenged Choujin. "I know I am fast enough but the question is if you and Hisui, your twin, are fast enough." Choujin said with resentment. "Wow, a comeback from the almighty Choujin. What should we fear from that ordinary miko, and if we do have to fear her I believe we will only have to fear her for her stupidity and lack of control of her powers." Shisou shot back. "Fine we will have to deal with her with a little bit of fear but not much." Choujin finally admitted.

Inuyasha turned to see Choujin and Shisou in there discussion and when it finally ended, Inuyasha turned to Choujin and said, "What was that about?" "Oh, nothing at all Master Inuyasha, it was just a discussion over what we will do and what might be the risk involved with staying here with such a large group of wanderers." "Ok, well you won't have to worry about much danger that we can't handle, and I hope that what you will do is stay here with us and help us gather the shards of the Shikkon Jewel." "Well thank you for your invitation of staying with you I believe my companions and I will stay with you." Choujin turned and walked back to the part of the camp where his companions were staying and as he walked back he yelled over his shoulder to Inuyasha, "By the way, when do we leave on the search for the jewel shards." The reply was, "We will be leaving tomorrow morning." "Thank you for that, Inuyasha."

Midnight

Inuyasha was prowling around the campsite because he thought he heard something. He snuck over to the lake that was only a quarter mile from the camp, and was about to take a drink when he saw a blue beauty rise out of the water. Before she could see him Inuyasha ran over behind a tree, and the thought hit him, "_Isn't that the gorgeous youkai Shisou?"_

_Well of course it is you moron and she is the one you like. _

_I do not like her._

_Yes, you do. You steal looks at her all the time, and I know that I am your conscience._

_Well, for a conscience you aren't a good advisor._

_Well I am dealing with an inadequate brain here._

_Of course you are, you are using my brain. HEY, wait that ain't right._

_You know you just called yourself an idiot._

_Of course I know that now go away._

"Inuyasha you can come out from behind that tree now." Shisou said.

"You knew I was there. Wow how did you know that?" Inuyasha asked as he turned from behind the tree.

"Well you have a very unique scent about you. It is a lot like that of hard work and the woods which is quite different than that of Choujin which is of fire and Hisui has a scent of lilies and apples, but the scents of my companions must not matter to you. You just matter about me don't you?" Shisou charged.

"Well, I do notice that you smell like roses and some flower I can't identify, and yes I just care about you." Inuyasha couldn't even believe what he just said and thought "_Thanks you stupid conscience._"

"So I was right when I thought you were stealing glances of me for the past few days. Hey, would you like to join me for a midnight swim; because that's when it is the most refreshing and definitely the most peaceful time to swim." Shisou offered and with that she jumped back into the lake.

"I might just take you up on your offer." Inuyasha said this as he ran and jumped into the water and embraced Shisou.

As the hours of darkness passed a lot happened between Inuyasha and Shisou. They spent the whole night together, and finally snuck back into camp around dawn when Sesshomaru asked, "Where have you two been all night?" "We were checking around for demons and making sure that there weren't any jewel shards around, and why should you care because all you care about is the jewel shards and you will abandon us after taking our shards and the ones from whoever else is with us." "You might know that little brother but I know what you were up to last night with this youkai you are not worthy of."

Mid-morning

"What were you up to with Inuyasha last night, Shisou?" Hisui questioned.

"We were up to nothing but protecting the camp from danger." Shisou replied.

"Like I would believe that sister. Choujin and I heard you two rambling around that lake last night, or did you forget that we were demons too and have just as good of ears as you do." Hisui said.

"Well little sister, we were up to something you wouldn't want to know about anyway." Shisou said.

"I am not your little sister; I am your twin sister remember, or is Choujin right when he said that you have forgotten about he and I and just jumped into Inuyasha's arms or comfort." Hisui said in discreet rage.

"Well maybe I have and that is for the better. This conversation is over." Shisou shouted.

Kagome couldn't help but overhearing the conversation between Hisui and Shisou. When they stopped for a rest around lunch Kagome set to making their lunch, and as she was doing this she couldn't help but wonder _why is Inuyasha interested in that damned youkai Shisou. She is such a snob to me, and she can't be good news for Inuyasha. Maybe she will even convince him to go through with his plan of wishing to be a full demon once he has the entire Shikkon jewel. Well if he does I will just leave him stranded with his youkai friends. _"Kagome, you look troubled what's wrong?" Sango asked.

"Oh, nothing I was just wondering about Inuyasha and Shisou."

"Don't they make a cute couple?"

"Of course they don't!" Kagome couldn't help but seem frustrated with the idea that Shisou was taking Inuyasha away from her.

"Well I think they make a perfect couple for each other because they can actually stand each other longer than five minutes at a time." and as Sango said this she couldn't help but chuckle about all the fights Inuyasha and Kagome had been in the short two weeks they have known each other.

"Who asked for your opinion you stinking demon huntress!" Kagome said in a hostile mood.

"Fine I will back off just remember to call us for lunch this time." Sango said.

Nightfall

A giant leech demon is attacking. Inuyasha rushes forward with the tetsusegai but was cut off by Hisui with her small daggers. Choujin charges forward with his giant sword and Shisou uses her metal fan and lance to fight with the fellow demon. Inuyasha stands back as he watches the trio of youkai go into action, and takes amusement in how that they are all lightning fast but Hisui is making little work of her daggers and really just distracting the demon whereas Choujin does most of the real damage with his sword which he calls the sword of fire mountain or just the fire blade. He watches only Shisou closely watching how she uses her lance as more of a defensive tool instead of an offensive tool and uses her fan to make deep slashes into the demon, and he also notes that when she folds the fan up that it can also be used as a small dagger. The whole fight is over within twenty seconds. Inuyasha, Sango, Mirokou, and Shippo clap whereas Sesshomaru and Kagome only raise their noses to the job the three new youkai did. As Choujin marches back to the group he lifts something in his hand and puts it on a chain around his neck and tosses something to Inuyasha as he says, "Here is a small gift for you, Inuyasha, and I think you will be very glad with it." Inuyasha catches the thing as it comes down and holds it in the palm of his hand for a second before he realizes what it was. A large jewel shard that was twice the size of the one Inuyasha already had. "How did you make such quick work of a demon with a jewel shard in it?"

"Ever heard of the Shogun Bandits?" Choujin answered in return.

"Yes, they were a prominent group of thieves that numbered close to 500 men and maybe a hanyou or two." Inuyasha answered.

"Well the three of us finished them off in about three minutes. It would have been faster if we weren't under the weather that day." Choujin answered with no sense of pride in his speech even though it was clearly astounding.

"You three did that, wow now I am glad we took you on. Hey, what did u put on that chain of yours if you don't mind me asking." Inuyasha said.

"It was just one of the youkai's fangs. When I meet a fairly decent youkai adversary I usually collect one of their fangs." Choujin answered.

As they were setting up camp Kagome couldn't help but notice that Inuyasha was lending Shisou a hand but ignored her and how he made googol eyes at her, and that disgusted her for some unknown reason in her head when she thought _I like Inuyasha. No way Inuyasha likes that youkai wench Shisou. Well, I will fix her wagon once I steal Inuyasha away from her. _This thought infuriated Kagome so much that she stormed off into the woods as she said, "I am going to go get firewood." She was looking around in the forest when she was scared whit less when Sesshomaru said, "What is the problem?"

"Nothing is the matter with me!!!"

"It is that brother of mine that is causing this with that youkai he has been flirting with this whole trip."

"Of course it is your brother."

"Would you like to get back at him?"

"What else do you think I would want to do, but how will we do it?"

"Play the jealousy card it always works on poor Inuyasha."

"Fine we will play the jealousy card on him. How about we go back to camp Sessy?"

As Kagome and Sesshomaru walked back into camp they were stopped by Sango who said, "I know you two are just trying to get on Inuyasha's nerves, but he isn't here right now he went out into the woods right after you guys left."

"So my little brother left the camp to go into the woods all by himself." Sesshomaru stated flatly.

"I never said he was alone I just said that he left." Sango shot back.

"Who did he go with this time? Wait, don't answer that I bet I know it was that Shisou character." Kagome added a usually humph to the end of the sentence.

At that Kagome and Sesshomaru walked over to the fire and sat next to each other waiting for their dinner to cook. Sango stayed at the edge of the camp watching for the dull outlines of Inuyasha and Shisou dashing around in the outskirts of the forest, and once she caught a glimpse of the two she stayed focused on it until Mirokou walked up behind her and used his usual greeting of rubbing Sango's ass; but faster than he expected he got an extremely painful smack and a handprint on his cheek. Shippo was sitting between Choujin and Hisui when he noticed something was petting him, and he said, "Who in the world is petting me?" "Oh, sorry I didn't realize I was petting you it's just you're so cute and have that fluffy little tail." Hisui said. As Hisui said this Shippo looked down and blushed when Choujin shot in, "What little fox can't you take a little embarrassment among friends?" "I didn't say I couldn't take embarrassment it's just that no one has ever said I was cute and fluffy before usually they all say I am to small to do anything for myself." Shippo said, and with that Choujin got up and jumped clear into the tallest tree around them and made his spot as comfortable as he could with his blanket and over armor leaving Kagome and Sesshomaru to flirt and Hisui and Shippo to do the same. "Bah, who needs a mate among these weaklings," Choujin said as he spotted Sango and Mirokou kissing in the shadows just outside of camp, "I will never decrease my honor as a warrior just to find a mate among them!" and with that he jumped down grabbed his portion of the food and jumped back up into his tree.

Daybreak

Choujin realized as he was landing that he was the only one awake and using his own blanket everyone else was cuddling or sleeping with the person they were flirting with last night. Choujin shouted, "Get up it is time to continue our journey to find Narakou and the jewel shards, unless you are to busy sleeping with each other to worry about our quest!!!" and then he headed of into the woods to scout ahead to make sure nobody allowed someone to steal the jewel shards from them as they were sleeping. When he came a half-an-hour later he saw that only the youkai and hanyous were up will all the ningens and miko were still asleep and he mumbled to himself, "Damn the day I will let such weaklings and cowards use the power of the Shikkon jewel."

"What did you say about the ones who trust you to protect them not plot against them?" Shisou questioned.

"I said that I will never see the day when the cowards and weaklings that are still asleep have the power of the Shikkon jewel at their disposal." Choujin said.

"If you plot against them anymore we might just have to leave you to take care of yourself and continue your own journey to find the jewel shards." Inuyasha blurted out.

Choujin turned around leaped back up into the tree which he stayed in the night before and yelled, "Get me when you are ready to go." and he turned his back to everyone and dozed off. Inuyasha thought to himself, "Why does he act like that?" when he heard a thrashing through the woods and prepared to unleash the tetsusegai on the offender when Shisou opened her fan and through it and formed a perfect circle in mid-air right before it hit its target and left the youkai offender decapitated and without its jewel shard. Hisui ran and grabbed the jewel shard and tossed Shisou fan back to her and Inuyasha thought as this happened, "Is Hisui trying to kill Shisou or will there be a wonderful display of skill on how Shisou reclaims her fan." and right after he thought this he say Shisou duck as the fan passed over her and grabbed the exact middle metal tong of the fan and tucked it away in her belt faster than anybody would've expected. "That was a fancy show, Shisou." Sango said as she got up from her bed.  
  
"Thank you for the compliment, Sango, but after working with this particular type of weapon for years that is one of the easier tricks especially during a solo attack it only becomes difficult when there are several attackers at once then I have to slash with the fan more than throw it." Shisou was cleaning of the blood from her fan when she said this and their was no pride because Shisou knew what a dirty business of practicing with her fan was.

Everyone that was awake heard clapping from what seemed far off but knew it came from nearby, then they realized that it was Choujin clapping when he said, "Must you show off with your fan every time we get a solo attacker that does not have a reasonable power level even when they have a jewel shard?"

"It is not your business on what I do with my weaponry and how I fight." Shisou huffed back.

"Oh, I think it is because tell them who really taught you how to operate that weapon of yours, because if I remember correctly you learned from ningens who defeated you and were about to kill you when you offered your services in exchange for your life and how to show you to operate the metal fan they used to defeat you." Choujin said.

"So what is it to you if I learned how to operate my fan from ningens it isn't like you got your sword from your blessed father the all powerful fire inu youkai." Shisou countered.

"I may not have gotten my sword from my father but from that sage of the mountain it was my father who taught me how to use it." Choujin countered again.

"Fine, you both got your weapons and were trained to use them effectively but do you have to fight over it!" Hisui exclaimed.

"Shut up you just stole your weapons and they are easy to use. Leave us alone you rat of a youkai." Choujin yelled back at Hisui.

"Get out of this camp and leave us alone you wretch of a youkai. You are not honorable enough to fight with us; you are self-centered and unable to see for the good of the group." Hisui said.

"Fine, I will leave but don't cry to me when you need help taking down Narakou." and with that Choujin gathered his armor, weapons, and food. He leaped off into the forest and the group lost sight of him.

When the argument stopped Kagome and Mirokou got up from their beds and started getting their things together. Neither one of them knew about the argument and when Kagome asked what happened to Choujin she was astonished when she found out that he and Hisui got in an argument and he was sent away from the group. She did feel a little closer to relief with one of the three youkai gone. When the group left around mid morning they all could have sworn they heard something following them but never could see what it was. Secretly Choujin was following the group for the reason of loyalty to Shisou, who was one of his first friends, and Inuyasha, mainly to see that Inuyasha would not mistreat Shisou. Shisou caught onto Choujin's plan about nightfall and confronted him when she was using the excuse of having to rest her ankle for a bit. "What are you doing following us I thought you said, 'Don't come cry to me when you need my help,' Well what are you doing here." Shisou said with a hint of relief.

"I have a feeling of loyalty to you and Inuyasha because you were my first friend and Inuyasha is Lord Hayame's son." Choujin said.

"Fine you may follow, but don't make it so obvious tomorrow when we start out and please do not make yourself visible to anyone to me and Inuyasha. I will tell him that you are following secretly and that no one else is to know that you are following us." Shisou said.

"Thank you my friend for the help you offer." Choujin said.

Morning

Choujin rushes along the tree tops just behind the group. No one but Shisou, his dearest friend, and Inuyasha know that he is following behind them. Choujin wondered, "_When should I make my miraculous reentry into the group. Well if there isn't a good time soon I will just track after them and make my reentry when they need me._" When they stopped at midday Choujin went out into the forest and grabbed some fish from the nearby stream and couldn't help but see Inuyasha and Shisou playing around in the stream. "Can you two just find a private place to have your fun and not scare all the fish away?" Choujin said playfully.

"Must you always sneak up on us when you want to talk; can't you like signal us somehow or something." Shisou said. "

"Well you guys are where you can pick up my scent so you should have noticed me way before I scared you or you two are always to busy flirting with each other to notice anything around you." Choujin teased.

"Do you always have to tease someone when they find a person they fall in love with." Shisou said.

"Yes I do. It is always so much fun to tease the person because they always have a different reaction every time." Choujin said.

When Sango came to get Inuyasha and Shisou, Choujin faded into the shadows just behind where Sango was standing. He held his breath so Sango wouldn't know he was there. Even though Sango knew Choujin was there she didn't comment because Inuyasha and Shisou weren't commenting either. She didn't say anything about Choujin until she was leaving and said, "Goodbye, Choujin, hope you have a good travel following us."

"How did you know I was there?" Choujin said with a bit of confusion in his voice.

"You reek of fire. You should smell yourself before you try to hide from someone so close to you." Sango said mockingly.

"Next time I will." Choujin said catching on to the playful mocking Sango was giving.

Choujin also added, "You should teach Inuyasha and Shisou how to detect youkai, ningens, and hanyous." as he said this he and Sango busted out laughing.

Inuyasha and Shisou didn't find Sango's and Choujin's conversation amusing but did laugh along. Then when Sango left Inuyasha and Shisou held a discussion over whether they should be more alert than they were being or whether it was just luck that Choujin and Sango snuck up on them. Inuyasha decided it was just pure luck and that it wouldn't want to happen again. Shisou decided that it was luck and that they would have to be more careful about when they leave themselves open for attack. Shisou thought, "Why did Choujin stick with us even when he was threatened that if he came back that he would be skinned and his most prized possession taken away?" When the thought that Choujin was actually just staying with the group secretly was because of loyalty and for no other reason she once again thought, "He wouldn't risk his most prized possession just to make sure I was safe, or would he?" This thought pounded away at Shisou's reasons why Choujin would stay, when the group was attacked by Narakou himself. "I shall use your bones as decoration you traitors and you mutt face." Narakou directed at Shisou, Hisui, and Inuyasha, but was surprised when Choujin ripped out of the forest and buried his sword into Narakou's arm and slashed wildly away at Narakou. Nobody could notice that his eyes were crimson and that his claws had enlarged and that he was quickly progressing into his demon form instead of his normal form that was human-like. As Choujin was fighting Narakou, Hisui, Inuyasha, and Shisou were preparing themselves for the fight. They finally rushed in to help when Narakou had knocked Choujin down and was about to finish Choujin. When Choujin got up everyone was surprised to see that his arms, back, and legs were now covered with the blade-like hair that was covering his head; his claws were longer than anyone had ever seen them and his face was starting to elongate so that he was starting to look like a giant wolf standing on his hind legs. Hisui was infuriated that Choujin was able to access his complete demon form before she could. Shisou was now crimsoned eyed and starting to transform but kept it under control so that she still had her level headedness. When Inuyasha saw Choujin's transformation he started to back off because he knew how a demon in its complete form could attack anyone around it, friend or foe. Inuyasha yelled, "Get back, everyone let Choujin fight this out himself. He is in his complete demon form and might attack anyone close by him." as Inuyasha said this Choujin got down on all fours completed his transformation and was six times larger than when he first got down. Choujin rushed Narakou. He bit and slashed wherever Narakou appeared and reappeared. When Narakou finally retreated from the fight with his left arm mangled and losing quite a bit of blood, Choujin was cooling down and came back to his human-like form. Everyone rushed him at once to make sure if he still was in his crimson eyed state that he would not be able to take them all down before he was taken down himself. "What are you doing here?" Hisui said with a twinge off jealousy in her voice.

"I am here because I have been following you all along because I knew Narakou was watching us and just waiting for us to separate so he could pick us off one by one." Choujin answered.

"So you were following us all along I thought I sensed some strong force following behind us." Mirokou said trying to act like he knew Choujin had been following all along when he was obviously oblivious the whole time about Choujin following the group.

"Will you please join us again I was jealous of your power and just mad about you not being afraid of me." Hisui asked

"I guess I will come back if you guys will accept me again." Choujin replied

Everyone replied in unison, "Yes!!!"

"Well what would you like me to do to help prepare camp for today?" Choujin asked with mischievousness in his voice.

"You could get everything set up, then you could make dinner, and finally you could collect enough wood to last through most of the night." Hisui said.

"I just saved you all from a demon and you make me do all the work." Choujin shouted.

"I was just kidding with you." Hisui said playfully.

"Fine, then you get to do all the work," Inuyasha said as he turned toward Choujin, "and I need to thank you for saving us."

"You are welcome on both counts of saving you and getting somebody to do the work without having to fight over who will do what. I think that we should start a system where one person will take care of one meal and one person will take care of camp and wood at night." Choujin said with a playful gesture towards Hisui and spoke once again, "Hisui can take care of the meal and I will set up camp and get wood."

As Choujin marched off towards the woods to start collecting wood when Hisui came running up with a bucket she claimed was for water but he knew that she was up to something that she would not tell him. He thought, "Why would she come along unless she either wanted to kill me or get something out of me?" he was snapped out of his thoughts when Hisui said, "What would you like to do tonight after we are all done with the work?"

"I think I will find myself a nice place to settle down just out of the fire light and watch for either demons or breakfast."

"May I join you?" Hisui said with a bit of fake shyness.

"And what is your reason for joining me other then seducing me into your clutches and dangle me helplessly above my own fate." Choujin mocked.

"Fine if you don't want my help I will just leave and let you die all by yourself!!!" Hisui screamed.

"Good, because I don't know who wants to be with you anyway?" Choujin replied calmly.

"You rat face!" Hisui yelled.

"You can yell and scream all you want but that won't change my mind about you and your stinking ways." Choujin said.

"I am leaving you and your so called 'friends' to go find the jewel myself!" Hisui said as she stormed off into the woods.

Choujin marched back into the camp with an armload of wood and balanced the two pots of water for the stew and tea on his head. Inuyasha looked at him with a look of 'Where is Hisui' and Choujin returned his glance that said 'Don't ask'. Choujin dropped the wood by where they decided the fire would be and then grabbed the two pots off his head and set them aside till they could be put on the fire to boil. Choujin looked around the camp and it seemed to peaceful for him so faster than anybody could notice he leaped up into the tallest tree around the camp and looked around in all directions for any sign of an approaching youkai. The only youkai he could sense was Hisui but she was walking towards them not away from them, 'I thought she said she was leaving not coming to us.' and as he thought this he sensed another presence one of a hanyou, all he could think was the name of the hanyou that he sweared to his dying father that he would kill or take part in killing him, Narakou. Choujin jumped down from the tree and slipped to Inuyasha and Shisou and said, "Narakou and Hisui are coming; I think that Hisui has joined Narakou and has utterly betrayed us. We either finish her now, just the three of us and away from the camp so no one else knows about it, or we will have to use some of our resources over and over just to keep her and Narakou away until we feel that we are strong enough to finish our battle with them." Inuyasha nodded at the suggestion of finishing off Hisui now. All Shisou could say was, "Let's just get this over with and tell everyone we are leaving to get some more wood and to start dinner and have it waiting for us." As she said this she picked up her gear. Inuyasha and Choujin follow her lead and start putting on their armor and gathering their swords as Shisou heads towards the woods and shouts over her shoulder, "Inuyasha, Choujin, and I are going out to get some wood just start dinner and we will be back as soon as possible." The three of them walk into the woods and get about two miles from camp when the come across Narakou and Hisui when......

I am sorry about the cliffy, but I couldn't help it. Please read and review this. Talk to you all later.

drkbandit14


	2. Dark Secreats Revealed

Well here is chapter 2. I hope you like just as much as u liked chapter 1. Talk to you all later.

Inuyasha, Choujin, and Shisou charged into the clearing where Narakou and Hisui were waiting. Narakou mocked, "What do I look like to you some old beggar that should be ignored even when he is injured." Inuyasha replied, "No you look like some fool to come here to fight us." Hisui chimed in, "Don't mock my master, you worthless mutt!" Shisou said, "I wouldn't be talking foolish sister of mine!" and as she said this she had an obvious look of disgust on her face. Choujin was the only one to stay quiet the whole time that the insults were exchanged in between the two groups. He finally broke his silence by saying, "Just stop the bickering and start resolving this through a fight." He lounged at Narakou at the same time that Inuyasha unsheathed tetsusaiga. Shisou unfolded her metal fan and grabbed her spear that was clamped to her battle armor. Hisui withdrew her daggers and leaped at her twin sister. Inuyasha and Choujin were fighting ruthlessly with Narakou as Shisou and Hisui were exchanging blows. The fight was raging in the middle of the clearing next to the lake. No one knew when the fight would stop. It was getting late, and the moon was starting to rise when Inuyasha blocked one of Narakou's tentacles. All Inuyasha could think about was defeating Narakou no matter what the cost just so that Shisou would be safe. Choujin was not as preoccupied as Inuyasha was because he didn't have anyone to care about and was starting to like being a loner because he saw how slow Inuyasha was fighting because he was constantly looking over at Shisou to make sure she was alright. Narakou took advantage of one of these situations and struck out at Inuyasha. Narakou's tentacles were too many to defend against and Inuyasha was stabbed in the middle of his abs bye one of the largest tentacles. Inuyasha started to bleed and his eyes went red, but when Inuyasha staggered backwards, Shisou lunged forward and threw her fan like a mini boomerang right towards Hisui, and while Hisui was distracted she threw her spear which she placed a curse on so that whoever it stuck to would be paralyzed from the neck down for a few hours. The spear struck Narakou in the leg so it took the curse a while to take effect. Inuyasha saw this and took advantage of it as he lounged back at Narakou when Choujin had him in a death grip and Inuyasha wounded Narakou and as Narakou fell to the ground tentacles whipped out everywhere and knocked Inuyasha and Choujin against large oak trees and they fell into a daze and where only able to watch Shisou fight with her sister while Narakou was paralyzed from the curse. Shisou was using her fan like a mad woman and all she could think about was revenging Inuyasha, because it looked like he had died when he hit the tree. Hisui just tried to dodge and because of Shisou's furry she couldn't attack herself and was stuck just ducking, dodging, and diving out of the way when she wasn't hit or grazed. When Shisou let her rage out in a whole force by throwing her fan with all her might it hit Hisui square in the neck and decapitated her. Shisou walked over to Hisui's head and picked it up by the hair. She walked over to Narakou's limp body and as he looked up at her she said, "Here is your mercenary, you rat faced bastard! I won't kill you now because I don't want to waste energy on such a weak hanyou!!! Don't worry about the curse you will only be stuck like this for a few more hours." and with that she dropped the Hisui's head on Narakou's chest perfectly so the face was looking at his face and she walked off towards Inuyasha and Choujin to help them up and back to camp, because she could now tell that they were only in a daze from the force of the impact.

When the three stumbled back into camp Kagome and Sango had worried faces on and looked paler then they should have been in the firelight. Shisou asked what was wrong and got the answer that Kagura was there and had gravely wounded Mirokou who was in a healing trance and killed Shippo who had fought bravely to keep her at bay but lost too much blood to stay alive. Everybody was sulking around camp until Mirokou finally broke his trance and started to consume large amounts of the meal leaving barely enough for everyone else. Everyone was in an edgy mood and not paying attention to each other that no one noticed that Choujin had a new marking on his forehead. This marking was a large crimson falcon embroidered with gold. When they all turned in Choujin leaped back into the same tree from where he sensed Narakou and Hisui, and nestled into a fitful sleep where he kept awaking sensing the lower level youkais that he was able to kill with the simple fire curse he used on absolute weaklings. When morning finally came, there were charred youkai beings all around it and Kagome commented on how disgusting it was and that if she caught whoever did this he would be on cleanup duty for the rest of the week. Choujin jumped down and said, "You can stop your witch hunt. I did this because they wouldn't let me get some blasted sleep. I thought they would learn their lesson if they got a little burned but I guess they were weaker than I thought and got charred. I am surprised none of you woke up to the fireworks display that was going on with these youkais. I think they came because they sensed the use of a Shikon no Tama shard."

"Well who would have used a shard of the Shikon no Tama?" Kagome asked.

"The youkai at your feet did. He used the jewel shard to become invisible but his aura gave him away. I extracted the shard and here it is." Choujin said this as he tossed it to Kagome.

"Thank you for protecting us and claiming another jewel shard for the group." Sango said with a hint of admiration.

Choujin said, "We should start on our way with as little breakfast as possible. We need to get far away from here because Mirokou is not in fighting condition and we have a large hoard of demons coming this way." and he was perfectly cool as he said this while everyone else had a look of surprise.

"Well let's get going. We will stop at noon for an extra large lunch then we start again and make camp about 15 miles from here. How does that sound." Inuyasha suggested.

"OK!!! Let's get a move on you slugs." Kagome said quickly.

As the group was walking after lunch Choujin had a flashback.

Flashback

"Choujin you need to train in your weaponry not in your skills of kissing a girl!!!" his father criticized him.

"I know dad it's just I couldn't help it. I see you and mom kissing all the time and I thought that if you liked a girl you were supposed to kiss her." Choujin said innocently.

"Yes, you are, but your weapons training comes first then comes your skills in kissing. The stronger you are the more a girl wants to be with you." his father said with a pleased look on his face about how smart his son was.

"Lord Narakou, your wife Kikyou needs you in the western tower." a servant said after he rose from a low bow.

End Flashback

"Hey, Choujin what do you want for dinner. We seem to be in a big hunting ground with quite a bit of meat in it." Shisou said.

"I will catch my own meat and prepare it. Inuyasha, I need to talk to you. It is important to the rest and I don't want to alarm them." Choujin said and he addressed Inuyasha when everyone was out of earshot.

"Fine, just let me tell them that you and I are going to scout out to the side and back to make sure no threat is near." Inuyasha said.

"OK. I will wait here." Choujin replied.

When Inuyasha got back to Choujin they walked off into the woods and Choujin started by saying, "Inuyasha, I am Narakou's son. I was originally sent to destroy you, but I can no longer harm the one that my cousin has her heart set on."

"You are Narakou's son!!!" Inuyasha said with a look of disbelief.

"Yes, I am sorry I didn't tell you in the first place, but I was sworn to secrecy." Choujin said with a look of pleading for forgiveness.

"If you are Narakou's son why are you and he fighting?" Inuyasha questioned.

"We are fighting because he disgraced my first love by killing her and her father for being a traitor when he was not. After that I swore that I would not rest until I deposed my father and executed him for being the thing he charged my love of being." Choujin said this and a look of hatred crossed his face.

"That is a noble cause to fight for. I and those with me will help you come to be the rightful Lord of the West." Inuyasha said as he kneeled down in a gesture of fealty.

"I thank you and your friends for your support and loyalty to me. I swear that if I come to my proper title you all will be rewarded greatly." Choujin said.

"Thank you Lord of the West for taking my fealty to you and for excepting us into your service." Inuyasha said.

"No I need to thank you for not killing me for lying to you from the beginning." Choujin replied to Inuyasha's statement.

"Lord Choujin, if you don't mind me asking what was your title once your father got rid of you?" Inuyasha asked.

"My title was blade smith of the Western kingdom and warriors champion of the red army, and don't call me Lord Choujin around the others. I don't want them to know about me being the one to come to lordship until I desire." Choujin said with a hint of pleading.

"Yes, sir, I will let you tell the others when you desire." Inuyasha said humbly.

"Oh, and Inuyasha act like you did before you knew I was Lord Choujin." Choujin said.

"OK, and we better start heading back to camp and spread the news that no youkais are in the area." Inuyasha said.

They started back towards the camp and the smell of the roasting boar. They settled back into the firelight and enjoyed the heat, because it was getting colder and darker sooner than it should've been. They were given their share of the boar, tea, and soup. They ate gladly and chatted about what they were expecting to encounter over the next few days when Inuyasha's ears pricked up and he started sniffing the air. "Kikyou." was all Inuyasha would say as he jumped up and unleashed the tetsusegai. He lounged for the bush jumping clear across the fire and landing on his feet nailed a dummy of Kikyou. Kagura laughed and walked out from behind a tree with Kanna following right behind her. "What upset that that wasn't the real Kikyou." "You wench, I shall finish you and your sister tonight and Narakou will miss the services of his concubine and her little sister." Inuyasha lunged at Kagura but she dodges the blow but the tetsusegai found Kanna's mirror and shattered it leaving her useless. Kanna disappeared into nothingness as she was hit by Kagome's arrow. Kagura stared at Kagome in disbelief as she said, "You shall pay for killing my sister, you worthless wench!" She wasn't paying attention to Choujin who used his Fire Tornado attack. Kagura was trapped in his attack and used her feather to escape the attack heavily burned and her pride was wounded beyond belief. No one could believe that Choujin had such a devastating attack in his arsenal. "You had that as an attack the whole time and you didn't tell us." Kagome said in disbelief to what she just witnessed. "Yeah, pretty much." Choujin replied. "Well, at least you revealed what your most powerful attack was." Shisou said. "Actually it is an attack equivalent to Inuyasha's Wind Scare. My most powerful attack is an equivalent to the Backlash Wave." Choujin said with a worried look on. "Why do you look so worried?" Sango asked. "I know I can defeat Narakou as soon as I unlock the Inferno Typhoon. I just have to find out how to unlock it, find Narakou, and use it to finally defeat him." the worried look gave way to a look of hatred when Choujin said this. "Well you have one last thing to fulfill with your promise to me." Inuyasha said. "Yes, I do." Choujin retorted. "Everyone, I have to tell you that this battle with Narakou is more of a thing of revenge than a thing of the better of the group." Choujin hesitated to say. "Why is it more of revenge then to help us?" Kagome asked. "Well the answer is that I am Narakou's son birthed by Kikyou and that my _father _disgraced my first love by executing her as a traitor then banished me out of the kingdom for loving a _traitor _as he puts it, and I swore I would revenge her and take back my title of Lord of the West." Choujin finally finished. "Well we are quite surprised to find out that our friend and companion is actually a Lord and exiled leader of the Western Army. If we could get them to take Choujin as a leader he could lead a rebellion against Narakou and we would finally be able to beat him." Mirokou wagered. "No, I will not take part in fighting with people that were once allied with Narakou." Shisou said hastily. "They and I were never allied with Narakou we had to serve in fear that if we disobeyed we would be executed on the spot as either traitors, spies, or just plain rebels," Choujin countered, "and I have been in your company for three years Shisou and we have battled together for most of that time." "You are right. I will accept the ones that join us in our attempt to overthrow Narakou. By the way, what is the most populous race in the Western Army?" "They are mostly hanyous and ningens, but there is about one legion of youkai soldiers that despise Narakou." "Good, we can use that to our advantage. With at least five hundred of hanyous, ningens, and youkais to aid us we will be able to overcome the Western Army and get rid of Narakou." Inuyasha said. As Inuyasha said this he heard chuckling and noticed that another of Narakou's minions was laughing at their attempts and was about to attack. "Choujin ready yourself for battle." Inuyasha ordered. "I can't that attack did away with a lot of my energy. You and Shisou will have to fight on your own. I am sorry." Choujin said, and with that Inuyasha and Shisou leapt at the demon and...........

Sorry. I love cliffhangers; they make my readers want to make me continue. Talk to you all later.

drkbandit 14


	3. Man of Fire and Woman of Shadow

Chapter 3: Man of Fire & Woman of Shadow

The youkai surged forward towards Shisou, but Choujin used the last of his fighting energy to send a dagger flying at the youkai. The dagger hit the youkai in the leg so it veered off course and missed Shisou. Shisou took advantage of this and drove her spear into the youkai's side. He stumbled to the right and right into the tetsusaiga. Inuyasha slashed from left to right. Tetsusaiga flashed through the youkai, and right before it degenerated into hundreds of pieces it threw a scroll that landed at Inuyasha's feet. Inuyasha read the scroll aloud: "Inuyasha, you mutt meet me at My. Fujiyama and bring Kagome and two other bodyguards if you wish. Make sure you bring the wonderful Kagome or you won't be coming back you half-breed. Kouga." "Well we were wrong about who sent the youkai, but should we accept Kouga's offer?" Mirokou said. "I think lover boy's wishes should be fulfilled; don't you think, Kagome." Choujin teased. Kagome just looked off into space, and everybody could imagine that she was thinking of Kouga and his pack of wolves. "Should we start for Mt. Fujiyama?" Inuyasha questioned. "Yeah, but Mirokou and Sango should stay in the village that is just before Mt. Fujiyama because we need the best fighters we can get to fight with Kouga and his pack." Shisou suggested. "You are right we need everyone that can hold their own and more in a battle so Sango and I will stay in the village and wait for you there. Please, take all the time you need." Mirokou said with a smirk on his face. "Don't get any ideas, monk." Sango said with a defiant look of disgust. Mirokou stopped smirking and started clearing his throat before he said, "I didn't get any ideas. What would give you that idea?" and he said this with a false look of innocence. "You can make other girls believe that you are innocent and not a perverted one." Sango said with a serious look. "You are right once again, Sango." Mirokou conceded, "But it is not my fault that the ladies fall for my good looks." "Ogfas you perverted freak." Sango shouted at Mirokou. "I will certainly not do that." Mirokou shouted (FYI ogfas is a practical joke in between me and a couple buddies.).

They started their trek to Mt. Fujiyama. Mirokou and Sango stayed in the small village at the base of the mountain and Inuyasha, Kagome, Choujin, and Shisou started up the mountain. Choujin and Shisou stayed at the one point of the road where they could lay an ambush and wait for Kouga to come. The plan was that if Kouga would attack Inuyasha and Kagome that they would lead them down to the ambush point and Choujin and Shisou would spring upon Kouga and his pack from above and lay waste to them all. Choujin and Shisou stayed hidden for quite some time before they saw Inuyasha and Kagome race down the slope and a horde of the wolf demon's pack chase after them. Choujin and Shisou raced down the slope towards the wolf pack. One of the pack's archers noticed Shisou starting to stumble and shot an arrow straight at her. Choujin jumped in front of the arrow and took it in the leg. Choujin rolled down the slope and sprang up just in time to avoid another arrow. He let loose with his daggers and sent them flying at Kouga. Kouga dodged the daggers, but his top two wolves were not so lucky. Kouga threw a fit over it and started to attack anything and everything that was close to Choujin. When Kouga was close to spiking Shisou Choujin jumped in the way and got the tip of the sword in his left arm and thrashed his own sword towards Kouga but Kouga using the power of the jewel shards avoided the hit but not without losing some of his pack. Kouga raced back towards his mountains and his hideout. "Where did you guys come from?" Inuyasha asked. "Well we were in the ambush point for about three hours waiting for you either to come down or lead them down." Choujin replied. "Yeah, what took you guys so long anyways?" Shisou asked. "Well Inuyasha here got us lost on the way and Kouga ambushed us on our way back to the main road." "Well why can't you guys just say what you two were really doing and not make up some false story." Choujin said. "How could you do this, Inuyasha?" "I didn't do anything, Shisou, Kagome told the truth. We didn't do anything." Inuyasha pleaded. "Whatever. Let's just go back to the village for dinner and get some sleep. I bet you Mirokou has gotten a rich guy to give us food and room just because he had an evil spirit haunting his halls." Shisou said. "I will take that bet. If he hasn't I get four yen from you, and if you are right you can have five yen." Choujin said.

Back at the village Shisou won the bet and Choujin was now flat broke and outside after dinner. He thought, "You should have known that Shisou was right."

"Who the bloody hell is that?"

"Your conscience, moron."

"Not again something bad always happens when you come around."

"That ain't my fault that you don't listen to me."

"Well what do you have to say this time?"

"You know you like Shisou otherwise why would your leg be bandaged right now and your arm in a sling."

"I took an arrow and a sword's tip for her so what. That isn't something to base the statement I like her."

"Yes, it does. You wouldn't have done that for Kagome or Sango."

"So, Kagome and Sango don't like me very much so why would I do something that nice for a couple of ningens."

"Your new self would have done the sword tip thing for them but would not have taken an arrow in the leg for them. You nearly revealed one of your most valuable secrets by taking that arrow."

"I know that I would have lost them all if that arrow would have been a couple inches higher. So maybe I do like Shisou that doesn't mean I have to admit it."

"Fine do whatever you want, but mark this tell her your final secret and if she has the mark of the shadow make sure that you don't let her go."

"FINE!!! Just leave me alone for awhile I have to think by myself."

Choujin walked around the edge of the village for hours before Shisou found him under a large oak tree by the creek. "How are you doing Choujin?"

"I am fine now. My pride hurts a little about the bet but I knew that you would win."

"Then why did you agree to the bet?"

"Because I felt like it."

"What else did you want to talk about? I know you want to talk about something else because you are brooding and not in your cheerful mood."

"I have to tell you something that is very important."

"Well, spit it out."

"You know where I took the arrow earlier."

"Yes. What about it?"

"Well it is a few inches lower than a special mark that will drive all away from me unless I can find someone with another mark like it."

"What is the mark of?"

"The mark is a dragon coming out of inferno. The quirky thing about the mark is that the dragon is part wolf as well."

"Wow, and what is the mark that the person you need to find had and where is it located?"

"The mark I need to find is of a white figure among a dark mark. That signifies the woman of the shadow of death. The mark is either on her back or her stomach."

"OK."

With that Choujin walked back into the village and left Shisou sitting under the tree. Shisou started to think, "Should I tell him that I have the mark of the girl in the shadow of death."

"No you can't tell him because then he won't let you have any fun and just keep you locked up just so you won't be in so called danger."

"Why would he do that?"

"Because he knows the danger behind that mark, and that that mark can bring certain death should it be hit by a weapon."

"You mean that he nearly died taking that arrow for me."

"Yeah, he nearly died taking that arrow for you. Don't you remember what your parents told you about that mark."

"No."

"Your parents told you that that mark is a spot where some poison has gathered and once hit by a weapon the poison will release into the system, unless you find one with a mark that is a match to your own and then the poison will be countered and not work anymore."

"He was willing to risk his life for me just to protect me."

"Yeah, I didn't see Inuyasha jump an arrow just to protect you."

"Well, he wasn't close enough to protect me from the arrow."

"You know he was close enough."

"I know, but why would Choujin take an arrow and nearly lose his life for me. We're friends and he does more to look out for me than Inuyasha does. I wonder what Choujin was thinking when he did this."

"I don't know, but I would stick close to him just in case he does need you before he goes caput."

Shisou walked back to the hut they were staying in and chose to sleep next to the door. She was haunted by dreams of what happened that day and how Choujin could have died saving her from getting hit in her mark. _Does he know that I have the mark or was it just genuine fear of losing a friend? I don't know about him knowing about my shadow of death mark, but his half wolf half dragon mark is one of the two marks my parents told me to watch out for. I just can't remember why they told me to look out for it. It either represented my doom or my salvation which was it. _She tossed and turned all night until she heard, "Shisou are you still awake?"

"Yes, I am still awake. Who is it that's asking?"

"Who do you think?"

"Choujin."

"Good guess. I knew you would get it."

"Why are you still up?"

"Because your aura is giving off to worry and uncertainty, and that you are in danger from your own mind."

"Well if my aura gives off that then why does yours give off nothing but darkness?"

"Because I was trained never to let my emotions mix with my aura and that's what I am doing right now."

"Well, what did you want?"

"I wanted to know what is worrying you so much that you would keep yourself awake past the completion of the moon's rise."

"What is worrying me is that you risked your life just so I wouldn't get in arrow in me."

"It was not life threatening."

"It was to because if that mark on your leg was hit then poison would have spread all throughout your body killing you."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I researched the marked youkais in my training, and you are a marked youkai."

"Good, I was beginning to think that you were a marked youkai yourself."

Shisou thought _Damn I can't let on that I am a marked youkai _before she said, "There is no way that I am a marked youkai or you wouldn't have been close to death would you have been."

"Actually yeah I would have gotten just as close to death even if you were a marked youkai. Another marked youkai can only save me from death not keep me from death altogether."

"Oh, I didn't know that."

"Hey, did you get what the plan for tomorrow was?"

"Yeah, we are heading back to the well to drop Kagome off then stay there for a few days until she comes back."

"Ok. Hey this is crazy but do you want to help me settle a feud I need help with tomorrow."

"What is the feud about?"

"It is a feud concerning my long lost uncle. He became a leader of a village and my father wasn't too happy about that. He started a war over it and it has been going on for about 16 yrs. of my 19 yr. life."

"Wow. That's amazing how your father can start a war just for not being happy that your uncle became a leader of the village. So, how has the war been going?"

"Well my father usually sends one of the fresh troops in to test them against my uncle's rebel army. My uncle has only been able to win because he is a master tactician compared to my father."

"So you and I will be the key to your uncle's victory."

"Exactly because we will be the only youkais there to fight."

"Isn't your uncle a youkai?"

"No, he is a hanyou and so are his top advisors. We will probably run into five youkais there on our side and ten on my father's side."

"I will help, but when do we leave."

"Since we are both awake how about now?"

"Won't we tell Inuyasha we are leaving?""I already said that I was leaving with some support for my uncle. We can leave right now without any worries."

"Ok. Let's get going."

"Inuyasha, get up you lazy bum." Choujin said.

"What do you want it's so late?""Choujin and I are going to his uncle's village to help defeat Narakou."

"Let's get the rest up and head out."

"NO! You and everyone else aren't going. This is my battle as a youkai devoted to defeat my father, and I agreed with my uncle that I would only bring one person with me and that is Shisou. Don't worry I will take care of her."

"I don't like this but go ahead and go. I will tell everyone in the morning where you went."

"Thank you."

Choujin and Shisou left the hut and started north towards Choujin's uncle's village. They walked through the valleys and arrived at the village around noon the next day. They walked around the village to check all the battlements. "How well do you think that these outer walls will hold up against about 500 ningens and a few hanyous?"

"Maybe just long enough for us to get some people bunched behind the weak points to take on the surge."

"You are right, but we can't depend on them. Let's try to build them up as much as possible in the next couple days."

"Ok. I will tell my uncle."  
  
They walked into the village and everyone faded into the shadows in fear of Choujin and Shisou. They finally found the great hall of the village and were about to open the door when Choujin's uncle walked out and said, "Choujin, dear boy, how are you doing, and who is this delicate woman with you. Is she your mate?"

"No, uncle, she is not my mate. I am fine, and we came to help you in your fight with my miserable father." when Choujin said this he had a look that spoke to his uncle for him, "She is not my mate, but I dearly want her to be my mate." gratefully Shisou didn't see his look and just marched into the hall when Choujin's uncle motioned them in quickly.

"As you can see, the villagers don't take well to outsiders. This is caused by the way some have been spies for your father and that some have actually been mercenaries."

"Well, uncle, we came to solve that problem by destroying my father's army completely and thoroughly so he can't attack you ever again without fearing my attack."

"Why would he fear to attack me just because of you? It's not like you are going to send a messenger back saying that Choujin the rightful Lord of the West was at the battle and fought against his own father."

"That's exactly what I am going to do."

"Ok, dear boy, we will discuss the rest of the plans tomorrow morning when we gather with the other generals and make a plan of attack."

"See you then uncle."

Choujin led Shisou to the back of the hall and showed her a room where she could stay before disappearing down a maze of corridors to his own room. The next morning came quickly and Shisou was just coming out of her room when Choujin grabbed her and hefted her onto his shoulder and ran into the meeting room of the great hall. Shisou was throwing a fit the whole time. "Why are you doing this to me?" "Because my uncle believes you are a spy because you are not at the meeting on time and he sent all of his generals out looking for you." "You are also lucky I found you, Shisou, otherwise you might not have been able to see the setting of the sun tonight."

"Uncle, I found her. She was still in her room there is no need to worry about her being a spy."

"Ok. Let's get on with business."

They started planning for the battle and building up the defenses all that day, and were about to go back to the great hall when the first of the scouts arrived back at the village. "Sir, we have a problem. Narakou himself has been spotted among the army with a lady that seems to be either a warrior or a personal servant."

"That is probably Kagura of the wind. She is very powerful and barely escaped me last time." Choujin said.

"How will we be able to fight and win with those two in the ranks of the army?"

"It is an easy victory if we stick to the plan." Choujin told his uncle.

Thus they waited until the next afternoon for Narakou's army and were ready to fight when Narakou held up a flag for a meeting and started riding towards the city gates. Choujin, his uncle, and Shisou met Narakou and Kagura at the gates and they discussed the surrender of the city. Choujin said that he would never stand for this city to be given over to such a vile person as of Narakou. Narakou laughed at this then rode away towards his frontlines. Narakou's army rushed forward after a few minutes of Narakou's return. Choujin raced towards where he knew Narakou would be when an assassin in black stepped in front of him and said, "You are the infamous Choujin, the lost son of Lord Narakou."

"He is not the rightful lord. I am."

"I am Akutenshi, assassin for Narakou."

The assassin was somehow familiar to Choujin. He thought, "_When would I have seen this woman? She looks so familiar." _The assassin was in black but she had silver hair with reddish pink highlights all throughout. On her forehead was a symbol that reminded Choujin of his childhood nanny, a blue flame burning on silver wood. Choujin knew she was a hanyou because his nanny was a youkai but the man that said was her koi was a ningen. "So, Choujin, how do you feel to be hunted by your own father?"

"It isn't so bad compared to working for him." Choujin said this with a smirk that said, "I will rip your bloody head off and through your useless body into that gully over there."

Akutenshi flinched at this glare and was about to say something when Narakou leaped over her and slashed at Choujin wildly. "Did you forget the beating I gave you last time, father."

"No, I did not forget it and I will repay you today or the next time."

"Believe me, there will be no next time for you."

Shisou was fighting Kagura just a few hundred feet from Choujin when she heard Narakou attack. She threw her spear at Kagura and ran towards Choujin. She stopped short when she realized who was there next to Narakou. _Akutenshi is here. What is she doing here? I thought we left her behind when we started the trek. It can't be that she is the assassin that is working for Narakou we heard about. This can completely change everything. _Shisou ran forward and grabbed Choujin before running away towards the woods. "What are you doing, Shisou?"

"I am saving you from Akutenshi."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because she is under Narakou's evil spell and would kill you in a moments notice."

"Fine lets just head back finish off most of the army and go back to Inuyasha."

They went back to the battle to find that Narakou had already left in defeat and swore never to come back. Choujin swore under his breath something about he was supposed to finish Narakou. Shisou went back to the great hall and gathered the supplies and came back out to find Choujin with his uncle discussing the battle. When Choujin saw Shisou he bid farewell to his uncle and went over to Shisou, "You ready to leave."

"Yeah, let's just go back to Inuyasha and the gang."

They started back to Inuyasha and discovered that he was actually on his way there and was only a day's travel away. They threw carefulness to the wind and started their trek little to realize someone was following them. Akutenshi thought, _"These two are odd. I must follow them to where they came from and hopefully they can help me get rid of Narakou's obedience spell, and then I can repay them with my information about Narakou's castle. _


	4. The Admission

Akutenshi followed Choujin and Shisou all the way back to Inuyasha without notice. She was even able to sneak past Kagome and Sango even though she had a jewel shard in her wrists. What surprised her most was that Mirokou didn't even notice the beauty passing by him like he usually did. Inuyasha was the only one to pick up on her presence and confronted her. "Who the bloody hell are you?"

"I am Akutenshi and I need your help."

"What help of ours do u need?"  
  
"I need your help to free me from Narakou's spell."

"WHAT!?! You mean that you are still under Narakou's control."  
  
"No not now. He just uses me in battle to get rid of the most powerful and the people that could possibly get rid of him."

"How are we supposed to get you out from under Narakou's spell?"

"You could start by teaching me how to hate him utterly."

"Then what do we have to do?"

"Then you could finish by getting me my real heart back."

"Ok. We will help you, but how did you find us?"

"I found you by following Choujin and that girl."

"How do you know Choujin?"

"I was assigned to kill him, and I am his nanny's daughter."

"So you two have a history together."

"You can say that."

Inuyasha lead Akutenshi into the middle of camp where everyone stared at her with surprise written all over their faces. "Who is that, Inuyasha?" Sango questioned.

"This is Akutenshi. The person that made it past everyone but me and actually was near all the food. She would have had to walk past every single one of you."

"Well, sorry Mr. Alert." Kagome said with a mock in her tone.

"Well excuse me Ms. Talk-A-Lot."

"Oh, great, another Kagome-Inuyasha fight." Mirokou muttered under his breath to Sango.

"SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Inuyasha flew to the ground in a mile deep hole. "That command had some power to it." Sango whistled.

"Damn, why do you always do that?"

"Because you always deserve it you selfish dog!"

"I am not a selfish dog. I agree I am half dog youkai, but you ningen will be rid of your powers once you become so weak you can't even stand."

"How do you know I will become that weak? Who says you won't become that weak."

"I know I won't because youkais never become that weak."

"You are no youkai you are a hanyou."

"Once you fulfill your job of getting the jewel shards I will become a youkai."

"Ugh....you are hopeless Inuyasha." and with that Kagome stormed off with Sango and Shisou following close behind.

With Kagome

"Kagome, it will be ok. Inuyasha is just in a bad mood from being denied the privilege of fighting Narakou."

"I know he is, but why does he have to take it out on us."

"Because we are the only things that he can vent his anger on. No youkai have been around to attack-" Shisou said and was cut off by a sound that was unfamiliar to them.

With Inuyasha

"Why do you do that Inuyasha?" Choujin said.

"Because Kagome is a selfish wench!"

"We all know that Inuyasha, but why do you aggravate her? Do you like the sit command or something?" Mirokou said with a smirk.

"No I don't and I don't know why I aggravate her."

"Little brother, why do you cause such problems." Sesshomaru said as he came out of shadows.

"I do not cause problems. I bet it was your fault because Kagome sensed you coming and wanted me out of here so she could romance you again."

"She did not romance me, you idiot."

"She didn't romance you? Choujin don't you remember a half naked Sesshomaru and a quickly dressed Kagome the first time we fought in a major group."

"Yes, that's what I remember, but maybe Sesshomaru remembers something a little differently." Choujin said and noticed how many shades of red Sesshomaru turned when he and Inuyasha brought up that day.

Sesshomaru said, "I do not remember such a thing. Where is your spoiled wench anyway?"

"If we knew that do you think we would be wasting our time with you?"

"Of course not, half breed. Your group seems smaller where are the kitsune, youkai, and the demon-exterminator?"

"The kitsune is dead, the youkai and demon-exterminator are with the Kagome."

"Oh, so sad about the kitsune, may I ask how a youkai with such potential died?"

"He died trying to save Kagome from Kagura."

"Such a fitting end for such a small thing."

Right after Sesshomaru said this there was a loud crack and the appearance of tree branches falling from the sky all around them. Akutenshi flew from the tree where she was hiding. Akutenshi landed next to Inuyasha scaring Sesshomaru into a pale white. All Sesshomaru could think was, "_Who the bloody hell is that? I couldn't even sense her even though she was just a few hundred yards from me. My senses are dwindling faster then they should be or that that woman is a scent- less youkai._" Inuyasha stood straight up then and looked at how pale his brother was and knew that he should have smelled her like he could unless he being a hanyou wouldn't be included in a spell that would cloud the scent of this youkai to other youkai. Akutenshi say that she was amongst brothers and thought, "_Inuyasha is Lord Sesshomaru's half brother. How can that be? I thought Sesshomaru claimed he killed Inuyasha._" Kagome, Sango, and Shisou rushed out into the clearing from where they had been and were looking around urgently. "What was that sound?" Shisou asked.

"I don't know. Whatever caused it hasn't shown itself yet." Choujin answered.

Just then this giant youkai blew a whole in the wall of trees around the campsite. The youkai looked like a huge frog. Inuyasha swore underneath his breath and rushed forward, but Choujin cut him off and using his attack Silver Blaze shred the youkai into four segments. "Now that's how you dissect a frog everyone." Choujin humored himself.

Shisou started to giggle and everybody else just shook there heads. Choujin bowed as he said, "Thank you, thank you, I will be here all week." (I know corny as hell but I like it) "I only do performances for paying customers though so I will need either dinner for you guys to make or one shekel from you all, except for Shisou because she laughed at my joke." Choujin grabbed Shisou and whispered in her ear, "Want to help me catch dinner tonight?" Shisou answered, "Sure why not." "Everyone Shisou and I are going to go get dinner for tonight."

Choujin and Shisou went back into the forest and found a stag that was singing, Choujin said in between chuckles, "Hey dinner and a show for us." Shisou started giggling almost so loud that the stag almost stopped singing and ran away. Choujin said again, "I thought beans were the only musical food." Shisou was about to burst laughing when Choujin silenced the stag and started hauling it back to camp so they could start roasting it. Shisou was laughing the whole way home and Choujin was like, "Glad I could be of service to lighten the mood."

Choujin and Shisou walked back into camp with Shisou still laughing uncontrollably. "What's so funny?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing. You would have had to been there to think it was funny." Shisou asked.

"Whatever."

Choujin threw a spit through the stag and set it on the fire. The others grouped around him and waited for the dear to cook. "As I said, 'I perform for paying audiences only.' so everyone but my comic supporter." Everyone shot a glance at Shisou and she just shrunk back to the logs just out of the fire's shadow. Choujin brought her some food when he finished dishing the rest's food into their dishes. "I am sorry about what happened."

"It isn't your fault. The others are just jealous that you are actually being nice to someone."

"I didn't know that my actually being nice would affect them that much."

"Well, I guess it does affect them that bad. Do you want to head out and catch a nice view of the moon?"

"Sure and if we go now we can maybe catch a bite to eat on the way."  
  
"Ok. Let's get going." and with that Shisou grabbed Choujin by the arm and ran off to the west. "Here we can see the moon rise and set."

"Nice. So why did you invite me to come with you. Why not Inuyasha?"

"Because Inuyasha is to busy with that Akutenshi."  
  
"Then why me?"

"Because you are sweet and a really good person to be with."

"No that's not me."

"Yes, that is you."

"Whatever."

They sat there in silence just staring at the moon when Choujin slipped his arm around Shisou. To his surprise Shisou didn't throw his arm of her but just leaned into him and Choujin sat there with Shisou leaning against him watching the moon rise to its highest point then start to set when he thought, "_Say you love her. You know you do_" At that same time Shisou was thinking, "_What is he waiting for?_" Choujin said, "Well, it's a really beautiful moon. Would you like to stay here some more."

"Sure why not."

Choujin brightened up at this statement and held Shisou in his arms until the moon was nearly below the horizon and noticed Shisou was asleep. He picked her up and whisked her back to camp and lay her in her bed without waking her then kissed her goodnight, and walked over to his bed and lay down. (I know, I know ahhhh how sweet.) Choujin awoke to the scream of Kagome. He shot out of bed and noticed that it was Shisou, Kagome, Inuyasha, and he left in camp. "Where are the others?"

"Akutenshi took them with her to Narakou's castle to be held prisoner."

"Why did she only take Sango and Mirokou?"

"We don't know. She just took them and left."

"Do you think that Narakou used his mind control to grab the nearest person and she ended up grabbing Sango then are all powerful Mirokou tried to save her and was just hauled off as well?"

"That's what happened as far as I know."

Inuyasha and Choujin raced after the trail Akutenshi left behind. Shisou took Kagome on her cloud and flew over the landscape closely following Inuyasha and Choujin. When they stopped at the barrier, Inuyasha and Choujin unsheathed their swords and attacked it relentlessly. When the barrier broke for just a second Choujin was the only one able to get through the hole. Choujin raced on like he didn't even notice that he was alone. All he could think about was saving Sango and Mirokou and protecting Shisou from his father. Choujin battered down the gates to the castle and ran into a league of soldiers he charged through them and didn't even stop when several men jumped on him. Choujin was driven by anger so much that he nearly used the Fire Tornado just to take down the front of the house to get in. Right before he did this he reasoned that he most likely would kill Sango and Mirokou in the attack and just rushed through the front door. No one could stop him as soon as he picked up on the scent of Sango and Mirokou. He knew what his father did to prisoners and he swore that he would never let that happen to his friends. He found Narakou in the lowest dungeon in the castle and he surged forward so fast that Narakou barely had time to dodge the blade. Narakou laughed bitterly as he pointed towards Sango and Mirokou who were strong up on the wall like little dolls and said, "You are too late. They are already under my control and you will never have them again."

"You know what they say about killing the puppet master to get the puppets, **_father_**." He hated calling Narakou that, but when he wanted to make his point he had to.

"You will not be able to kill Kagura and Kanna. They are to strong for my little son."

"I nearly killed Kagura twice so I wouldn't trust her to stay alive in a fight to the death."

"We will see about that." and with that Narakou vanished and in a few seconds Choujin was surprised by the change of scenery of a dungeon to a giant arena.

"My son, you are in a fight to the death with Kanna then you may have your friends back, but remember if you lose you are dead not just captured like the last duel."

"I remember." and as he said this a panel in the arena wall flipped revealing Sango and Mirokou still chained and Kanna standing just in front of them. Choujin rushed forward and stopped just short of his attack when he realized that if he were to miss he would impale one of his friends. He had to get Kanna to move from out of in front of them if he was going to win, so he stepped back and tried to lure Kanna out from the corner of the arena with Sango and Mirokou in it. After hours of trying, Kanna finally left the corner and tried to steal Choujin's soul with her mirror but wasn't fast enough to dodge Choujin's attack. Choujin leaped skyward and using his demon speed dove down so fast Kanna was only able to turn a quarter turn before Choujin struck out with his sword. He severed Kanna's leg and struck out once again as he hit the ground and severed on of Kanna's arms. Kanna actually shrieked in pain and Narakou was just as surprised as Choujin was to hear that. Choujin decided to finish the shrieking and killed Kanna with one final blow and then rushed over to Sango and Mirokou and struck the bonds that held them and gathered them onto his back and rushed off towards the barrier. He was able to get through the barrier without trouble and basically flew over to Shisou and the others laid Sango and Mirokou at the fire Inuyasha had built. Everybody just stared in amazement at Choujin's entry. Choujin stared at Akutenshi with a look of WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE. "You are alive?" Akutenshi questioned

"Why wouldn't I be alive?"

"Narakou said you were close to death and that you would be dead by nightfall."

"Well my father was wrong about that."

"Shisou, would you like to go for a walk." Choujin said quickly before anyone else could question him.

Shisou got up and grabbed Choujin and walked off towards the lake. Choujin walked in silence and admired Shisou's beauty. Shisou walked towards the lake and all she could think of was how daring Choujin had been and how he looked like a man that was of a royalty. She gazed at him that she thought that he was thinking she was a crazy love-struck girl, when in fact she didn't notice how much he was looking at her out of the corner of his eye. When they stopped at the lake the moon was full and the reflection was in the exact middle of the lake. Shisou jumped into the lake clothes and all and Choujin followed right behind her. Shisou and Choujin came up in the middle of the moon's reflection and sat there hugging each other. Choujin didn't know what was causing this and Shisou wasn't sure what was going either when she heard Choujin say, "I love you, Shisou, and I never want to leave your side again." Shisou sat in the water with a dazed look. She was caught off guard by this statement, and all she could say was, "I love you too, Choujin, and I never want to leave your side again."

Shisou and Choujin walked back into camp a little after midnight and saw Inuyasha and Akutenshi were the only ones still awake. Inuyasha and Akutenshi were talking about how to get rid off Narakou's hold and didn't notice Choujin and Shisou until they were nearly in bed. "Hey, the two love birds are back." Inuyasha teased.

"I wouldn't be talking." Choujin said pointing towards where he sat right next to Akutenshi. Akutenshi blushed when she saw the gesture and Inuyasha darkened slightly.

"At least we both have someone right Inuyasha." Shisou said quickly.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go to bed already we got a big day ahead of us."

In the morning they all woke up to...........


	5. The Risings and Fallings of Many

They all woke up to the melodious sound of a harp playing. Choujin and Shisou were already next to each other as was Inuyasha and Akutenshi. They were all thinking of where the music was coming from and who could be playing it. Inuyasha and Akutenshi traced the music to the village close by; they were all thinking what the occasion of the music was for. When they approached the village they look of Halloween was all around the place. Kagome said, "This looks like a modern holiday that is about dressing up as something then you go to people's houses and get treats." "Well, there is no holiday like that around here." Choujin said. "Maybe there is a funeral for a wealthy person and they are just mourning the person's lose." Sango, still looking quite pale as was Mirokou, suggested. "No way. I think they is something fishy going on here." Inuyasha said. "Shall we take a look or shall we sit here and wonder about it some more?" Shisou stated impatiently. They walked down to the village and saw that half the people were in a trance and that someone was using them like puppets. Inuyasha walked to the village's richest house and pulled something only Mirokou had done before. He said, "I think you are in great danger and we will be willing to protect you tonight just for the price of a meal and a night's stay." "Sir, are you sure I am really in that much danger?" an old man said. "Yes, you are in danger and we don't know what to do if you somehow disappear and just to be found a corpse half rotten and nothing to explain how you disappeared." The man jumped back at this statement and said, "Come in, come in, how could I have doubted your good judgment, sir." Inuyasha and co. could only laugh at how the guy had jumped at Inuyasha's suggestion. "Inuyasha, did you have to do that to the poor guy just so we could try to find what is entrancing all the regular people." Sango asked in between breaths. "Yes, if you wanted a good place to sleep without worrying about zombies attacking all night." "Why do you think zombies would attack us?" Mirokou asked. "Because whoever it is knows that we are here and they are after us." Inuyasha answered. "Well aren't you the ever optimistic one." Akutenshi said as she stared at Inuyasha. Kagome caught on to the use of a jewel shard near the house and grabbed Inuyasha and said, "There is a jewel shard nearby maybe one or two but it isn't that far from here." "Are you sure?" "Yes I am sure otherwise I wouldn't have told you, moron!" "Ok, everyone, we spotted a jewel shard user and we have to hunt it down and turn it into Swiss cheese." Choujin and Shisou jumped up and ran out the door after Inuyasha, Kagome, and Akutenshi. Mirokou and Sango were still getting up when Choujin raced back in and hefted them up onto his shoulders and ran back out after everyone else. "Why do you two still have to be so slow?" Choujin asked irritated. "It wasn't our fault we were hauled off in the middle of the night and were held captive for a day, and taken out of our original strength capabilities." Sango said with just as much irritation. "Well, you shouldn't leave yourselves open for attacks during the night." Choujin was kidding now but Sango didn't catch on to his game. "WELL!!! Excuse me for being human." She screamed. "I was kidding, and I am sorry about what happened." Shisou ran up as Choujin finished and smacked him up side the head as she whispered just loud enough for him to hear, "Do you have to torment poor Sango and even though Mirokou isn't exactly the sweetest guy he did suffer for her." Choujin whispered back, "Fine, I will leave them alone **for now**." Shisou kissed him on the cheek after he said this and went back walking towards Inuyasha while supporting Sango leaving Choujin with Mirokou who was still pretty bad. "What I do for her." Choujin said in a whisper. "Yeah, who wouldn't do anything for her?" Mirokou whispered back. "You fake. Why did you leave me hanging if you were still conscious and made me look like the bad guy?" Choujin whispered just barely able to keep from screaming it out at Mirokou. "Well, Shisou is cuter when she is angry so I rather see someone else get beat so I can see this stage." Mirokou answered back in basic Mirokou manner. "You are yourself once again Mirokou, too bad you can't do that for Sango." Choujin said back with a chagrin smile. "Thank you, I guess I might take that as a compliment mixed with an insult." Mirokou stated. "Yes, you can if you like or you could take it like an insult mixed with a compliment." Choujin said knowing that this much mental work just after recovery would confuse Mirokou. "Thanks again Choujin for saving me. I didn't know if I could have made it any further when you showed up." Mirokou said avoiding Choujin's statement. "It's the least I can do for a friend." Choujin answered. "Choujin, we found the area with the jewel shards." Shisou shouted back. "OK. We will be there in a minute." Choujin replied. Choujin and Mirokou raced off towards Shisou and stopped short when they realized where the harp playing was coming from, a swamped cemetery. "Holy crap, I can't believe we have to invade there just to get some jewel shards and help those poor people in the village." Choujin volunteered. "Well you don't have to go in. You could stay with Sango and Mirokou." Shisou teased. "No, I rather leave the two love birds to sleep and go in and get this over with." Choujin said and as he said this Mirokou shot him a worried glance and Choujin got a cold death stare from Sango. Choujin raced into the cemetery just to escape the stare from Sango and Shisou followed closely on his heels. They could see Inuyasha and Kagome were looking over on the west side of the cemetery so they went to the east side and started looking. Choujin followed the sound of the harp and he and Shisou crossed paths with Inuyasha and Kagome and they trekked into the center of the cemetery and encountered something they never expected. A little girl sat on a head stone and was playing a harp. The girl's wrists were glowing purple from the jewel shards. The girl said, "Hello, Inuyasha, and my name is Akou." "Feh, who needs names when they are about to die?" "Yes, Inuyasha, you don't need my name because you are about to die!"

Back with Sango and Mirokou

"Mirokou, what did Choujin mean when he left?" Sango questioned for the tenth time in the fifteen minutes since everyone else left.

"I don't know. You really think what Choujin means when he talks like that." Mirokou avoided the question once again. Mirokou knew that Choujin meant he wanted to give Mirokou the time to hit on Sango all by himself so that Sango wouldn't be embarrassed.

Sango and Mirokou heard a rustling in the bushes next to them when a little poof sound came from the bushes. "That sounded like one of Shippo's old fox magic tricks." Mirokou said. As Mirokou said this a little bubble head monster walked out of the bushes and said, "Give me all your jewel shards and nobody gets hurt." Sango just replied by saying, "We know you are a little weak pup using your magic to try to scare us, so you might as well come out of disguise and show us what you really look like." The thing jumped backwards a little at this before he finally said, "Oh, alright, I will change back." The thing was actually a rat youkai and Mirokou started to chuckle when Sango said, "Aren't you the cutest little mouse there ever was." and all Mirokou could think was, "_The little glory hog is stealing my girl._" The mouse picked up on Mirokou's glance and when Sango turned to get him something to drink, he stuck his tongue out. When Sango turned around she said, "So what is your name you little cutie?"

"My name is Choitonezu. I am of rat tribe that lives up in the great mountains of the North."

"Isn't he the little charmer?" Mirokou said with disgust. This got him a glance from Sango and Choitonezu sticking his tongue out at him again.

In the cemetery

Inuyasha ran toward Akou and slashed out with his claws. Choujin targeted the harp with the thinking that maybe if he broke the harp the girl would be helpless and the spell would be broken. Shisou sat back with Kagome and Akutenshi and watched Inuyasha fight on while Choujin was maneuvering around Akou. Akou picked up on Choujin's movements and made one final fatal mistake, she turned her back on Inuyasha. Inuyasha saw his chance and took it, and he lounged for Akou's back and stopped only when his claw was already out the other side of Akou's body and with her heart impaled on three of his fingers. Kagome barfed at the sight of this and was glad that she couldn't see the heart as well as Choujin could but what surprised her most was not that Choujin was just standing there staring at Akou still standing because Inuyasha hadn't taken his arm out yet, but that he WAS laughing at the sight. She couldn't believe it, Choujin and Inuyasha were laughing at what had just happened. "Inuyasha! How can you be so mean as to laugh at this poor soul?" "How come you are on my case and not everyone else's case?"  
"Because you are the only one that laid a finger on that poor girl." "I am laughing because the puppet master was actually a puppet herself." Kagome looked around at this comment and noticed that everyone was snickering to themselves or out right laughing at this. All she could think about at that moment was "Am I really that clueless?" Somebody picked up on the look on her face and said, "Yes, Kagome, you are really that clueless." "OK! Who said that?" Kagome asked. No one answered and everybody started laughing again.

With Mirokou

"_Damn! That little flirt is stealing all the progress I made with Sango in not even a hundredth of the time it took me to get on her good side. I really need to get some tips from this little guy. Oh, wait, he is going to try to fondle Sango's butt. I want to see what happens. What!!!!!!!!!! She didn't even attempt to slap him._" Mirokou couldn't believe his eyes. The little rat youkai pulled off the perfect fondle and didn't even get slapped for it.

Back with Inuyasha

Kagome was still standing there more confused then ever. Inuyasha say this and walked over with Akutenshi close on his heels. (Yes, I know, Akutenshi is obsessed with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru so what. I think all girls are.) "Kagome, I think it is time we go back to Sango and Mirokou to see what they are up to."

Sango was still patting Choitonezu on the top of the head like he was a little pet, and kirara had joined in the I HATE CHOITONEZU club with Mirokou. They both had the look of the hatred toward the little rat and were about to spike him with mental daggers when a small blade came flying out of nowhere and nearly hit Choitonezu in the chest. Choitonezu was squirming around with a dagger in his arm when Choujin ran up grabbed the dagger and held it just above his head ready to plunge the dagger deep into the young youkai's chest when Sango screamed, "Damnit, Choujin, do you always have to attack the cute fluffy visitors?" "Maybe I do. He is not welcome here because we do not know who he is and who he is working for." "Don't hurt me please." Choitonezu pleaded. "Why shouldn't I end your pathetic life now and save me the trouble of digging up your past?" Choujin replied. "You leave him alone, Choujin, or maybe I should start talking to Shisou more often about your destructive habits." as Sango said this Choujin started to cower back into the trees. When he was out of sight, Choujin blew on a small flute and played a tune until a small raccoon youkai came running up and said, "You called for me, master."  
  
"I did. I need your help looking up the history of a small rat youkai named Choitonezu. I want to know whether or not he has ever served under Narakou and if he has for how long did he serve."

"I will be back by nightfall with this information, Lord Choujin." and as he said this the raccoon gave a low bow.

At nightfall Choujin was sitting in the same tree as earlier and was just playing his little carved flute when the raccoon walked up and said, "Lord Choujin, I have found out that this youkai is still in the service of Narakou and has been for about three years."

"Thank you. I will call again if I need your services."

"Thank you, Lord Choujin." once again the raccoon gave a low bow and raced off towards its cave.

Choujin walked back into camp and said something that nobody could hear and he started playing something on his flute that everyone but Choitonezu was mystified by. Choitonezu held his ears and stamped his foot over and over at the tune and everyone was looking at him until Choujin explained that the tune annoys anyone under a spell by another person.

Choitonezu finally couldn't stand it anymore and lunged at Choujin. Choujin, of course, was prepared and just sat there in the defensive position of a master, and when Choitonezu got close enough Choujin exploited the arm he already stabbed by slashing it once again, splashing a insane amount of blood into the fire they were fighting around. The fire picked up when the blood splashed on it and all else was dark. The sight was breath-taking, a large muscled youkai just framed perfectly by the fire's light now Shisou knew why she took this man to be her mate. Choitonezu on the other hand saw this sight and thought, here is my doom my finish the end of me. Choujin faked a lunge at Choitonezu forcing him back against the fire pit and making Choitonezu jump for his life and land directly on Choujin's outstretched blade. Choujin shook the little rat from his dagger and tossed the body into a pit by the edge of the cemetery stood by the fire, again letting the fire's light give him the appearance of a warrior that has gone through hell and back and the look of an absolute muscle man Shisou couldn't help but think to herself I have this man as my mate he will help me raise our pups and he is the one that will be teaching them how to survive out in the world.


	6. Surprises

There is a lemon in this chapter so I will mark it.

LEMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Choujin grabbed Shisou faster than she could see him. He ran off into the woods and left Inuyasha and Akutenshi alone since everyone else had left for the house already. Inuyasha thought, 'This is my chance to get Akutenshi to be mine.' Akutenshi thought 'What is he waiting for? C'mon start already Inuyasha.' Inuyasha moved closer to Akutenshi until they were so close they could feel the warmth of each other like it was their own body heat. Inuyasha said, "Akutenshi, will you be my mate?" "Inuyasha, you fool, haven't you noticed I wanted you to say that since day one." Akutenshi said and with that she tackled Inuyasha to the ground and had already started taking off his shirt. He sat there for a second trying to realize what was happening until he realized that Akutenshi was in control of this. He flipped over so Akutenshi was on the bottom and tore her top off; Akutenshi squealed with pleasure and practically shoved Inuyasha out of his pants. Inuyasha, in turn, took the skirt right off Akutenshi and sat there on top of Akutenshi both butt naked. Inuyasha slid himself inside of Akutenshi with a growl and Akutenshi groaned in pleasure. Inuyasha went back and forth, in and out of Akutenshi until they were both groaning and growling so loudly that they were having echoes come back to them. The finally stopped and sat there breathless and cuddling with each other. After cuddling for a long while they both feel asleep with smiles on their faces.

END LEMON!!!!!!!!!!

LEMON!!!!!!!!!! (I no I no.....not another one)

Shisou sat there making out with Choujin when she took her top and skirt off and ran into the lake they were next to in just her birthday suit. Choujin saw this and thought, 'Hey why not? It's not like we aren't already mates.' he ran off into the lake after taking his shirt and pants off. Shisou tackled Choujin and slid on top of him when they hit the side of the lake. Choujin sat there with a smirk as Shisou sat on top of him. Choujin held Shisou close as he thrust his item inside of her. She moaned with pleasure and Choujin was fighting to not let his natural instincts to take over. They both started growling causing a ruckus that anybody within five miles could have heard them. Choujin was going faster now and Shisou could hardly take it for much longer, when, finally, Choujin started to slow down and Shisou was slowly drifting off to sleep. When Choujin stopped he finally noticed that Shisou was asleep on his chest. He lifted her out of the water and then dried them both off and covered Shisou with a thick blanket. He slipped under the blanket as well and snuggled up against Shisou and fell asleep with one of the biggest grins anyone has ever seen.

End Lemon!!!!!!!!!!!

Kagome and Sango were getting water for their baths when they found Choujin and Shisou still asleep in the morning. Sango said, "Ahhhh, don't they look so cute together."

Kagome couldn't help but laugh when she said, "Is someone jealous that her love actually treats her well and the last thing they do is sleep together."

"OH, shut up Kagome, at least my love is in love with someone else." Sango said this as crossly as possible.

"Now I definitely know someone is jealous." Kagome started giggling and jumped into the hot springs next to the lake.

Sango jumped into the hot springs after Kagome but when she did she splashed Shisou who woke up almost instantly. Shisou shot up from underneath the blanket and realized that she was still naked. She grabbed the blanket and held it over herself and looked around frantically to find where the water had come from when she saw Kagome and Sango in the hot springs. Shisou flew into the hot springs and sat there for a few seconds before she said anything. She finally started by saying, "How long have you two been here?" "Not long. Trust me we aren't Mirokou we wouldn't just sit her and be a hentai." Kagome said. "Anyways if we were going to look at anyone it wouldn't be you." Sango said as she gestured towards Choujin still lying there peacefully. "Don't even think about it girls...if you want to stare at a naked guy try Mirokou or Inuyasha maybe even Shippo." Shisou answered with a bit of irritation that they would even suggest that. "So how did last night go, Shisou?" Kagome tried to ask innocently but it didn't work. "None of your business." was the only reply she could get. Shisou sat there thinking about what happened the night before while she relaxed in the water. She felt weird and she didn't quite know what was happening to her. She dismissed this feeling and went back to chatting with Sango and Kagome until they heard Choujin beginning to stir. Shisou jumped out of the hot springs and lay back under the blanket to try to get Choujin to stop from waking up. Kagome and Sango grabbed their towels and said they would be back when they were dressed to come get her and send Choujin off to hangout at the cottage with Mirokou and Inuyasha and finish their bath without interruption. Shisou sat there cuddling up against her mate when he woke up and said, "Hello, sweetheart, did you have a good sleep?"

"Of course I did because I was with you."

Choujin got up and walked over to the lake and splashed some water onto his face. He shook out his hair and sat there in the sun for a second, not paying any attention to anything but Shisou. Shisou sat staring at Choujin thinking, 'He is truly the only guy that has ever loved me this way, but I can't help but think something happened last night.' Choujin finally got up and walked over to Shisou and collapsed next to her. They were staring out onto the lake when Choujin slid his arm around Shisou and sat there and cuddled with her. Choujin reminisced about times he had spent with Shisou before this and how he might be able to keep her with him forever. They finally got up and got dressed, Shisou said that Choujin should head back to the hut where Mirokou and Inuyasha wear so that she could get a nice peaceful bath. Choujin left and Shisou sat on the edge of the hot springs waiting for Sango and Kagome to return and for Akutenshi to show up with them.

Choujin was on his way back to the cottage when Sesshomaru came out of the bushes and said, "You insolent fool, you really think you can have your father's place unchallenged."

"The title is mine and mine alone." and as Choujin said this he drew his sword. Sesshomaru answered by drawing Tokijin. Sesshomaru leaped at Choujin, but Choujin blocked the strike. He struck out at Sesshomaru and nearly landed a hit when Sesshomaru grabbed his wrist. The acid started to burn through Choujin's skin when he grabbed a dagger and planted it in Sesshomaru's side. Sesshomaru jumped to the side in desperation. Sesshomaru struck out with Tokijin and hit Choujin in the stomach. Choujin fell backward unable to move or speak. Sesshomaru left with this comment, "I shall leave you to die a slow painful death." Choujin was lying there on the ground bleeding and waiting for Shisou and the others to head back to the cottage and discover him laying there. Shisou finally found him and said, "Choujin, no, this can't be." "Help me." was all Choujin could muster to say. Shisou looked down at her mate and said, "You can't die on me Choujin, you can't die on me because I am going to have your pups there is no way u can die on me now." Choujin smiled slightly when he heard this then blacked out and he didn't remember anything about that day except for what Shisou had told him about having his pups. 'She is having my pups, wow that is something I wasn't expecting quite yet.'

Five Days Later

Choujin was just now able to get out of bed and move around and Shisou had stayed by his side the whole time. He had only woken up three days ago. Inuyasha and Akutenshi were no where in sight, the only hint they had to their whereabouts was that Inuyasha had taken Akutenshi somewhere in the mountains and wouldn't be back for another two days. Kagome was about to go home for some tests and would be back as soon as she could.

With Kagome

Kagome was finally home she enjoyed sleeping on her bed so much that she was nearly late for school that day. She walked in to school and found her friends standing next to their first class. Kagome was standing sideways from the entrance to the school when Hojo walked in drunker than a bum and a large revolver in his hand; he said, "Damnit, Kagome, you always were cheating on me with some other guy and this is how I am gonna seek revenge." He held up the revolver and pulled the trigger **BAM!!!!!!!! **Kagome fell over and someone tackled Hojo and as he fell Hojo turned the revolver on himself and pulled the trigger and when he hit the ground all that was left of his head was a bloody stump that looked like a crushed pie. When the ambulance got there Kagome's friends were holding the EMTs from getting her to the hospital until they found out where she was shot. An EMT answered by saying, "She was shot straight through both butt cheeks. She should live but she won't be able to sit for quite some time." Kagome's friends started laughing like crazy and Kagome was sitting there huffing and puffing at this. She thought, 'When is Inuyasha or someone gonna come get me?' but no one came to get her and she finally had to go back to the feudal era after two weeks in the hospital.


	7. Descriptions

Shisou (Icy)

Age- 16

Breed- Youkai: inu/fox

Build- athletic built, perfect curves and the loveliest face in the world

Hair- black with silver streaks

Markings- ice blue markings on wrists and ankles and a blue crescent moon on forehead

History- The first ten years are unknown and the next two years are debatable but we know from thirteen on that she lived in Choujin's adopted village because she found Choujin in the woods wounded and a collar attached that said to return him to his village. She stuck around for some unknown reason and fought along side Choujin for many years.

Weapons- lance, metal fan, and a dagger

Special Abilities- wind and shadow

Akutenshi (Golden-Eyed-Girl)

Age- 20

Breed- Youkai: inu/dark miko

Build- lean yet muscular and nice curves

Hair- silver with blood red streaks

Tail- same as hair except has blue/black tip

Markings- flames on forehead and cheeks

History- Akutenshi grew up in one of the most rural areas of feudal Japan until Narakou disguised as Sesshomaru attacked her village and left only her alive. Akutenshi wondered around from 14 to 18 just trying to settle into a new village but no one would take her in. Narakou enlisted her services at 19 and she fought for him until she met Inuyasha.

Weapons- long sword and bow

Special Abilities- dark miko powers, water, and stealth

Choujin (Me)

Age- 17

Breed- Youkai: inu/fox

Build- muscular, almost normal looking, kind of tall

Hair- crimson with gold streaks

Tail- gold with crimson tip

Markings- orange moon with blue star on forehead and gold bands on wrist

History- was Narakou's son until the age of 12 when he was denounced from the succession and ran off into small village in Eastern Lands. Shisou discovers him after a battle and nurses him back to health after returning him to the village. Runs off at the age of 15 and finds Shisou followed him. Let Shisou stayed on fought on with her trying to beat Narakou and reclaim his title as Lord of the West.

Weapons- one giant sword and two daggers

Special Abilities- fire, shadow, invisibility, and "special power"(to be revealed at a later date hehehehe)


	8. New members

Three and a half Months Later

Choujin and Shisou sat under a large oak tree, Choujin couldn't help but think, 'It's getting harder and harder for Shisou to travel long distances without getting sick. Maybe she and I should stay behind for awhile or at least travel lightly at least until Shisou has the pups.' Shisou asked, "Is that the farthest we are going?" "Yes, it is for today, my love." Choujin replied. Shisou gave him a look that Choujin had just started getting used to, the look was a look of 'You better love me I am the one carrying your pups.' Choujin picked Shisou up and set her in his lap so that the rain covered ground wouldn't soak her and get her sick once again. Choujin loved having Shisou in his arms but he knew it wouldn't be easy for them to sit like this for a whole lot longer. It just blew his mind over and over that Shisou was his mate and carrying his pups. "Shisou, what do you think we should do?" "Do about what?" "I think we should start slowing down. This can't be healthy for you and if you aren't healthy then the pups won't be healthy." "I think you are right. We have to start slowing the pace for the two of us there is no way I can keep this pace up for much longer." Choujin nodded his head and squeezed Shisou then just held her close to his body. Shisou gladly just sat there enjoying the rest and the warmth coming from her mate's body. Choujin moved an arm quickly and got a blanket out of his pack and wrapped it around Shisou and himself when Inuyasha said, "Well aren't you two the cutest little love birds." Choujin set Shisou down and made sure the blanket was around her securely before he went up to Inuyasha and gave him a clawed punch. Inuyasha staggered backwards and sat there in the rain muttering something that Choujin couldn't make out when Akutenshi plopped down next to Shisou and whispered something about she was going to have Inuyasha's pups. Choujin couldn't hear it so he fought on with Inuyasha each trading punch for punch. Soon Shisou and Akutenshi were laughing heartily at the pair of fighters and said, "You two should stop or soon we the only body parts left to father our pups would be the fists, and that's something we don't want happening." Choujin stopped almost immediately but Inuyasha on the other hand had to have one last sucker punch and nailed Choujin square in the jaw. Choujin takes the hit and as he gets up he secretly grabs a rock and chucks it at full speed at Inuyasha. Inuyasha doubles over in pain as the rock beans him in the groin. Everyone started laughing and saying that that served him right for trying to use a sucker punch. Inuyasha just sat there in pain until he finally collapsed.

Four and a half Months Later (I know not a whole lot of time covered here but really it was a few jewel shards here and the usual Narakou attacks there. Nothing really special.)

Choujin marched into his hut in his old village with Shisou asleep in his arms. He laid her on the bed and covered her so that she would be plenty warm and would be able to make it through the weather without many problems. Shisou was getting bigger everyday now, and Choujin couldn't wait to be a father. He knew he wanted to teach his pups how to do anything within their short time with him and Shisou only. Choujin was counting the final days until Shisou would have the pups and knew that it would be soon and he could sense it in Shisou. He was just waiting for the final day that Shisou would be pregnant and the first day of his pups' lives. He and Shisou were the only one of the gang left in this region and Choujin was beginning to worry because he wasn't sure who would help with Shisou when she was having the pups. He walked out of the hut with Shisou still sleeping away, and walked towards his uncle's house. "Uncle, I need your help or at least your advice."

"What is that, my son?"

"I need to know where I can find someone to help Shisou through her giving birth to our pups."

"You might want to try with old lady Kaede."

"Thank you, uncle, I owe you once again."

"No, you do not owe me anything. You already brought me enough happiness to last me quite awhile just by coming back to this village and having your pups here."

"Uncle, it was the least I could do after you took me in when no one else would."

"Well you were always the son I never had and you are continuing the name of the family on. I just wish you would have been my son from the get go."

"Uncle, I have wanted that too. The only thing that stopped that was I was born to that wench of your sister. I am sorry I said that; it's just that I am having trying to fight it out with my father and mother."

"It is ok, my boy, I don't blame you."

Choujin left his uncle's house in a better state then when he showed up. He cheerfully walked over to Kaede's house and knocked on the door. "Ye may enter. The door is open." Choujin walked into the house and noticed that it was unusually dark for a house that was in his village. "And who might ye be?" Kaede asked.

"I am Choujin. My uncle is the leader of the village and I need your help with something."

"What might that be?"

"As you can see I am a youkai and my mate is going to have my pups anytime now. I need your help in the specialties of being able to help my mate give birth to those pups so that they are healthy and so she is healthy as well."

"I will help you with that if you do me a small favor."

"What can I help you with?"

"You will need to get me some of the herbs on the other side of the river there." Kaede pointed a little north like Choujin could see through the hut walls and see the river he knew was there and, "You will also need to come back with the herbs just on the other side as soon as you can."

"I will be back within the hour with those herbs."

"Thank ye, lad, I will be at your hut waiting with your mate for those herbs."

Choujin was good to his word and returned to his hut with a large pale full of herbs within the hour. He was standing at the door when Kaede ushered him in and took the bucket. "Thank ye once again. Now I have to ask this: Will you stay in the front room of the hut or with your uncle so that your mate may have her pups in peace and not be disturbed by your scent with worry marked all over it."

"Yes, ma'am. I will wait at my uncle's house until the pups are born but I am to be fetched as soon as they are born do you understand?"

"Yes I understand.........I will have someone come get you as soon as the first pup is born."

Choujin was just about to walk out the front door when he turned and whispered, "I love you Shisou, I just wanted you to know that before you go ahead with having our pups." and he blew a kiss to his mate that was asleep on the bed before he walked back to his uncle's house. Choujin slept from the time he got there through the next afternoon. He was awakened by hurried feet traveling down the corridor just outside his door. He stepped out and nearly ran directly into a small boy that was looking around frantically. "What are you doing here, boy?"

"I was sent by Kaede to find Choujin, have you seen him?"

"I am he. You may tell me the message."

"Kaede says that Shisou is having the pups now and that you should get there quickly."

Choujin ran down the hall without even saying thank you and raced as fast as he could no matter who he had to jump or who he had to fly past he was going to make it to Shisou in time. Choujin arrived at his hut and found Kaede sitting in the front room waiting for him. "You may go in and see your mate and your new pups." Choujin walked past Kaede without a word and went into the bedroom where he found a very tired Shisou with two small baby youkai in her arms. Choujin rejoiced at the fact that they had their mother's good looks and not stuck with his. The markings were multicolored on each of the children and the hair was a silvery tint of gold. Choujin walked slowly towards Shisou and bent down and kissed her; she startled slightly like she hadn't seen him come in then said, "My love, you are finally here."

"I am sorry; I was asleep and could not hear the messenger come for me."

"At least one of us got some sleep today."

Choujin leaned forward and kissed his mate when he asked, "So what are the pups: boys, girls, or maybe a boy and a girl."

"Well the biggest is a little boy." Shisou said this as she gently gave one of the baby youkais to their father. "And this is a little girl." Shisou held the other bundle in her arms like a porcelain doll and didn't let Choujin even get close to holding her for some time. (hahaha I thought that would be a funny way to put Choujin in control of his heir and Shisou in charge of the baby of the family.)


	9. The Tragic End of a Hero

WARNING: THERE MIGHT BE SOME LEMONY GOODNESS!!! hehehe

Chapter 9: Narakou's lover (well not Kikyo anymore hehehe)

With Choujin, Shisou, and pups

"I think we will name our lil warrior Kin and our lil princess will be Sorano." Choujin suggested to Shisou.

"I think that is right. Kin will definitely be our golden child and Sorano will definitely being up higher." Shisou said this with only a love mothers could have.

Choujin was standing by the entrance to the hut looking down at his mate and pups when........

New Arrival with Narakou

Narakou was meditating in his room when he sensed a new presence among his castle. It was the scent of a neko youkai. He rose to his feet and walked over to the door and opened it to find a youkai standing in front of him. (Excuse me but I have to say that the youkai is about 5'6", clear green eyes, middle of the back length black hair, black tail with green stripes, green eye tattoo, flames on forehead and inside of wrists, can control flame, uses long kantana and dagger.) Narakou stood there in astonishment with this youkai right in front of him; she smelled like a lily and lavender and taunted him with that smell. He was looking the new comer up and down before he finally said, "What's your name?"

"I am Hoshi."

"Hoshi...." Narakou mumbled.

Hoshi stared at Narakou until he said, "Come in and talk for a bit."

"That sounds delightful. I shall come in but do you mind if I lose this heavy armor?"

"No, no, of course not." Narakou helped Hoshi out of her armor and looked Hoshi up and down while she was in a silky white kimono. Narakou thought, "_How did someone this beautiful escape my notice before._" Narakou slid around Hoshi and looked her up and down again. Hoshi noted this and started to use her looks to her advantage and flirted with Narakou until he couldn't think straight and he was unable to keep a clear head. Narakou muttered something that Hoshi couldn't understand and she leaned closer and closer to Narakou and he could only think about how appealing it would be to take this youkai as a mate instead of that wench Kikyou he originally took. He forced himself to say that Hoshi was beautiful and leaned in closer and closer until his lips were just inches from Hoshi's skin.

LEMON!!!

Narakou forced himself on top of Hoshi and Hoshi blushed furiously about how her looks had gotten to Narakou. Hoshi started to untie Narakou's belt that was holding his robe up when he tore the kimono off of her. She sat there a little surprised about how blunt Narakou was when it came to mating with someone. Narakou threw his robe across the room and slid a finger inside of Hoshi, she moaned with pleasure and was begging for more when Narakou slid his tongue inside of her and made her experience a high she had never had before. Hoshi was starting to orgasm when Narakou slid his item inside of her and rocked in and out slowly at first leaving Hoshi begging for more and more when he flipped her over and started doing her doggy style and was going faster then ever and she just moaned in pleasure until she couldn't stand it. She reached back and grabbed Narakou's penis and started sucking on it. Narakou was starting to enjoy having such an active girl on his hands. When Narakou finally feel asleep when it was all over he was holding Hoshi around the waste and across her breasts. Hoshi lied there in silence when Narakou went to sleep and stared off into the nothingness of the room. She finally fell asleep with the thought that she would stay with Narakou forever.

END LEMON!

Choujin was lying on the ground when he woke up and looked around the hut, no one was there, but how could that be, Shisou had just had pups a couple days before and was in no condition to travel. Where his mate and pups should have been Choujin found a scroll addressed to him. It said: "You that caused half my pack to die, come reclaim your mate and pups by bringing me Kagome and the jewel shards. Otherwise there won't be much of a sight to see when you find your mate and pups, and make sure you bring Kagome and those jewel shards to my cave. Kagome should know the way." "_That damn Kouga is at it again. He shall pay and no one will help me not even Kagome because they are no where near here._" Choujin rushed out of his hut and ran off towards where he thought Inuyasha said the rest were going. He traveled all night and the next day before he found the others and collapsed from exhaustion as soon as he entered the camp. After a few minutes he was able to answer all the questions that were being asked about where Shisou was. Choujin finally said, "Shisou and my two pups were kidnapped by Kouga and I have to bring Kagome and the jewel shards back to his cave. He said Kagome would know the way and then as soon as I dropped Kagome and the jewel shards off I would be able to get Shisou and my pups back." Sango and Mirokou shot glances at each other when they heard how bad it was for Choujin. Mirokou volunteered, "I will go with you, Choujin, I already owe you for saving Sango and me from your father once, and I shall readily repay the debt." "No, I am going alone and the only other person that can come is Kagome, thank you anyways, my friend." Kagome looked at Inuyasha and Akutenshi and basically communicated her thoughts by that look, do I really have to go with Choujin. "Yes, that is best for us all. Choujin you take Kagome to Kouga but don't give him the jewel shards until you have Shisou and your pups back. The rest of us will follow behind you by a half day's travel and will be there to back you up in case a fight breaks out." "Thank you, Inuyasha, you are a true friend and I will be glad to agree to that idea."

Choujin walked into the cave first and Kouga started laughing at the worried look of Choujin. Choujin glared at him and Kouga quickly shut up for a few moments. "Well, where is Kagome?" Kouga asked impatiently.

"Kagome is coming just give her a second. You know she can't keep up with a youkai that is in haste." Choujin said with a glance at where he knew the jewel shards were in Kouga's legs.

Kagome walked in behind Choujin and looked at where Kouga was. Choujin said, "Now where are my mate and pups?"

"Oh, them, I left them hanging around in one of the caves. You better go find them quick before someone else decides to make them into dinner." Kouga said with a foolish laugh at the end.

Choujin flared at this and nearly struck Kouga down, but decided it wasn't worth it and ran into the system of caves that were around Kouga's cave. He found his mate and pups unconscious and laying at the back of a large cave. When he picked up his mate and made a small thing to hold his pups on his back wolves swarmed around him and started to attack. Choujin leaped forward and struck several of the wolves with his feet. He ran outside and found that Kagome was with Inuyasha, who was running the other direction. Choujin realized that he was surrounded and used an ancient curse he learned and knew that Shisou would find the cure sometime. He used his energy to send his pups and Shisou safely towards Inuyasha and co. Choujin said one last thing, "Kouga, you bastard, die like you deserve." and Choujin turned to a giant stone statue looking out over the small lagoon on the complex of caves. When Choujin turned to stone the curse took affect and pure energy spikes went flying everywhere killing all the wolf pack with one spike each but with Kouga we was pierced repeatedly.

Inuyasha say the energy flash from when Choujin sent Shisou and the pups towards the others and the other energy flash from when Choujin killed Kouga and his pack. He told Mirokou and Sango to look for Shisou and the pups over in the clearing and that he was going back for Choujin. He was dismayed when he found the statue that he knew was Choujin and went back to the group. "Shisou, I have some good news and some bad news; which would you like first?"

"I would like the good news first."

"The good news is that Choujin killed Kouga and his pack and they will never be bothering you and your pups again."  
  
"What is the bad news then?"

"The bad news is that Choujin did this using an ancient curse that has a cure but it takes a long time to find the cure for the curse."

"What curse did he use?"

"He used a curse that sends friends in the area soaring safely to safety. That's how you and the pups got here, and it kills everyone else in the area. The drawback to this curse is it turns the user into stone and he or she will not be allowed to live again until his love brings the cure."

Shisou gasped at this and started to cry. Sango and Kagome tried to comfort Shisou as Inuyasha and Mirokou held the pups. "Shisou I think you should go back to Choujin's uncle's village and stay with Kaede for a while so that you won't be in danger like Choujin wanted for you." Sango volunteered.

"NO! I will not return there without Choujin with me. I will continue on with you and the rest but I just won't fight until Choujin is cured."

"But that might take half of eternity."  
  
"Then I will spend half of eternity searching for the cure."

Shisou turned towards the trees and went and lay back against one and started to cry. Sango took the pups in her arms and wrapped them in some blankets so that they wouldn't be cold when she found something in the sling that the pups were in. She wasn't surprised by the size of the bundle since Choujin had made such a big sling and stuffed it with some straw so the pups would be warm and safe. The surprise was a scroll along with two things wrapped up. The scroll said, "To Kin I leave my sword and precious necklace until I am revived from the curse I plan to use to get out of here. To Sorano I leave this, a power ring and daggers that will give her the strength she needs to fight on like her mother." Sango went over to Shisou and gave her the scroll and two packages and explained where she found them. Shisou looked at them and let a single tear go down her cheek before she put the two packages in her bag and said she would give them to Kin and Sorano when they were a few years older. Shisou went back to where Choujin was stuck in stone and laid a bundle of flowers by his feet when she left she started to cry once again and it seemed that the statue Choujin was stuck as was a little bit alive when a little drop of water ran from where his eyes were.


	10. The Return & The Beginning of a New Jour...

Coupla weeks later

Shisou had been looking through hundreds of documents on curses and finally found the cure for Choujin's curse. Shisou had rarely stopped to search, only to take care of the pups and to sleep. She grabbed the pups and headed back to where Choujin was set in stone. Shisou set the pups down on a flat rock and had them supported so they wouldn't be fussy about lying down. Shisou then grabbed the small pack she was caring and pulled the things she needed to lift the curse and arranged them how the book had said to. Shisou started to read the incantation that the cure required and seconds after she finished the incantation the rock started to crack. Shisou started to worry because she thought that the cure was breaking the stone and her love would be gone. The stone was cracking more and more and there was nothing Shisou could do. The stone finally cracked so the layers fell away. Choujin stood there for a second before he opened his eyes and noticed Shisou standing there. He moved a little stiffly before Shisou grabbed him and hugged him tightly, "I thought I lost you forever." Shisou said quietly.

"I knew that you would find the cure some time aishiteru."

"Oh aishiteru I missed you so much."

"I missed you to."

Shisou looked up at her resurrected mate and kissed him. Choujin looked down at his mate then over to where his two pups where. He looked back to his mate who smiled at him before he walked over and picked up both of his pups (this is only amazing cuz it is one of only a few instances that Choujin gets to hold Sorano). Choujin sat there holding his pups when he picked up on movement in the forest of a demon using the jewel shards to chase down Inuyasha. He put the pups back down on the rock and walked to Shisou who stared at him like she was trying to say, "You aren't thinking of going to the battle are you. There is no way you could fight now." "I must go, Shisou. Please stay here with the pups and don't come to the battle, please I am begging you."

"If you go I will go." Shisou said with a look of pure stubbornness.

"NO! You are not going and that is your only option Shisou. You also have to worry about the pups not just me."

"Yes, damnit, I am!"

"Shisou be reasonable, please, just be reasonable."

"I am going and that is that." Shisou said and crossed her arms. Choujin looked at Shisou and noticed that he couldn't win this uphill battle so he finally said, "Fine, come grab the pups, and we will go."

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru held an unconscious Kagome in his arms and was CRYING. "Little brother, how could you do this to her?" Inuyasha just stared at Sesshomaru and thought how much his brother had softened over the past year. Sesshomaru jumped off towards his castle with Kagome in his arms. Inuyasha sat there watching the spot his brother had just left and noticed that there was a disturbance in the energy around the place and it was heading right towards Inuyasha from the direction his brother was just in. Inuyasha drew tetsusaiga and went into a defensive stance, Mirokou & Sango were still in the trees not knowing that Sesshomaru had left, and Akutenshi was in a defensive stance just a little bit behind Inuyasha. Inuyasha saw a flash of light just before a sword hit tetsusaiga. Inuyasha staggered backwards and noticed that Shisou was running into the clearing just behind the flash and that there was someone just in the shadows so Inuyasha couldn't see him. Choujin watched it all happen: Inuyasha and Akutenshi take on the flash that was known as Hoshi. Hoshi was too fast for Inuyasha but not too fast for Akutenshi. Hoshi noticed it was futile to attack by herself and ran off into the woods back towards Narakou's castle. The whole thing was over in about six seconds. Choujin sat there utterly bored and about to walk out of the shadows when Shisou asked, "What are you going to do about weapons since u gave your old ones to Kin and Sorano?"

"I don't know. I might go back to the blade smith and ask him to make me a new weapon."

"Ok. As long as you are back four days from now."

"Ok, aishiteru. I shall be back four days from now with a new weapon at my disposal."

Choujin turned and headed to the south and ran at full speed. He came to the blade smith's place a day after travel and knew that the blade smith would take the work. "Hey, you old coot, I got a job for ya."

"What do you want me to make this time?"

"I want you to use two of my fangs and make them into a large battle axe. Preferably about a five foot long iron pole then one fang will make one side of the axe head and the other fang will make the other side, thus making it a double sided battle axe."

"Sure, it will take two days to make the thing so let's start now." the older guy pulled out some large tongs and pulled the two fangs Choujin had marked and Choujin sat there holding his jaw after it was all said and done. Choujin ran the way home a little more slowly but made it home by the time Shisou had said and walked into camp with the large battle axe on his back and a new look about him. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked quickly.

"Can't you recognize me dear friend."

"No I don't recognize you."

"Inuyasha, take away the battle axe the elongated daggers and the extra armor and take a good look at me." Choujin said as he took off the things he listed. Inuyasha stared for a second before he finally realized who it was a rushed forward to tackle Choujin. Inuyasha succeeded and Choujin fell to the ground like a rock. (No pun intended) "Why did you tackle me??"

"Cuz you scared me more than anything else in my life, and you made Shisou suffer for two weeks."

"Fine, you do owe me that tackle and you should stab me some more."

"What do you mean stab you some more?"

"Dude, are you happy to see me or something." Choujin said as he pointed to Inuyasha's groin.

Inuyasha hit Choujin upside the head before he said, "It's not my fault you decided to come back to camp right after I was with Akutenshi." Choujin looked at Inuyasha before he slugged Inuyasha's arm and whispered just loud enough so only the two of them could hear, "When is Akutenshi going to cut that thing off cuz u greeting everybody with it?" "Shut up, just cuz I can get lucky more often then you can." Inuyasha whispered back. Choujin glared at Inuyasha for a second before he hits him upside the head and walks towards where Shisou was waiting for him by the fire. Choujin sat down next to Shisou and kissed her before he noticed that Kagome and Sango were staring at him. Choujin returned their stare until they fell over laughing and Choujin looked over to Mirokou and Inuyasha who were both clueless as well. Choujin finally just ignored them and picked up his pups that were already getting crawling down. He smiled at them and passed Sorano over to her mother because of the stare is was getting from her, and just sat there with Kin in his arms holding him close and whispering to him about how great Shisou was and that he would grow up to be a big warrior that would rule the Western Lands. Kin looked up at his dad not understanding a word he said, and just made the little baby noise everyone thought was so cute. Choujin finally but Kin down into a small carrier bed that Sorano was already laying in and Choujin grabbed Shisou and headed off into the woods for some private time. Sesshomaru came into camp and grabbed Kagome. Kagome almost shrieked in joy and hugged Sesshomaru tightly as they went towards his palace. When they got there, Sesshomaru laid Kagome down the table and said, "You better prepare to have the time of your life."

LEMON

Kagome was still lying on the table when Sesshomaru tore off her clothes and examined the beauty he had slept with before but always searched her body for anything that might be new. Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru and with her eyes begged him to climb up onto the table and take her now and do spend all night with her. Sesshomaru undid the belt around his robes outer layer and climbed on top of the table. Kagome grabbed his rob and threw it off him when he flipped it so he was on the bottom and started to suck on his member. Sesshomaru was amazed at how much pleasure this new technique brought. Sesshomaru then brought Kagome up onto him and shoved his member inside of her and was going quicker and quicker. Kagome was screaming out his name when she was starting to reach her peak. Sesshomaru went faster still and Kagome just started to groan and moan with pleasure. Finally Sesshomaru slowed down enough so that Kagome would be able to drop off to sleep on his chest. Sesshomaru looked at his mate and that, "Those curves are mine to claim. They should be here forever." Sesshomaru knew that he went to fast for Kagome and that she would have a limp in the morning. Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome's ass in one hand and her left breast in the other hand, and then fell asleep with a smug smile on his face.

END LEMON

Choujin and Shisou walked back into camp around midnight and found that the pups were crawling all around the camp being watched by Inuyasha, Mirokou, Sango, and Akutenshi. Choujin snuck up on Inuyasha and right when he was behind Inuyasha Choujin yelled, "BOO!!!" Inuyasha jumped sky high and yelled inaudible phrases the whole way up and the way back down. Inuyasha rushed over to Choujin and was about to clock him one when Choujin flipped the axe on his back over and Inuyasha punched it squarely in the iron pole and Choujin laughed when Inuyasha launched backwards from the pain. "What was that for?" Inuyasha screamed. "You were the one trying to attack me." Choujin replied as innocently as possible. "Because you scared me!" Inuyasha roared back. "Inuyasha, I wish we had Kagome right now, and Choujin I wish we had a sit command for me to use." Shisou said. Choujin stared at his mate with the most innocent look there could be and Inuyasha was glaring daggers. Choujin just leaped for Inuyasha and nailed him in the face. Inuyasha fell unconscious and Akutenshi clocked Choujin in the back of the head and he fell unconscious. Sango just glanced over at Mirokou and waved before _crack! _Mirokou fell over unconscious and just lay there. "Now that that is over us women can run off to the hot springs and not have to worry about getting watched by these hentai. Should we take the pups with us?" Shisou said.

"Sure why not. We shouldn't leave these poor innocent minds with them." Sango pointed towards Mirokou especially before continuing, "Anyways, I think these two would love the hot springs." Sango said this hold Kin in her arms and making her way for the hot springs.

Mirokou, Inuyasha, and Choujin woke up about ten minutes after the girls and Kin left. Choujin sat up in a daze and looked around quickly and dashed off towards the hot springs. Mirokou got his usual look when he noticed that the hot springs were located in the direction Choujin was headed and all Inuyasha did was huff then run off after Mirokou to make sure he didn't do anything too drastic. Choujin leaped into the tree just before the hot springs and looked the other way as did Inuyasha but knowing Mirokou he just kept going forward. Mirokou stumbled back into the forest with a smack mark on each cheek and a black eye definitely from Sango. Mirokou mumbled about how that was the most wonderful sight he has ever seen and that Kin is definitely the luckiest little guy in the world. Choujin and Inuyasha hopped down and helped the now unconscious (again) Mirokou. Choujin returned and cleared his throat loudly enough and far away enough that everyone could hide themselves and he wouldn't get slapped. Choujin walked out into the open and said, "Shisou, may I have Kin back. I think that he should have fun with his dad for awhile."

"And what type of fun would that be?"

"Just some fun looking and introducing him to weapons and looking at the stars."

"Oh, fine." Shisou said as she got out of the water with Kin in her arms and handed him to Choujin before quickly hopping back into the hot springs.

Choujin took his son off back to camp and started introducing him to the guy way of thinking. Shisou knew that was the case and dismissed it because she knew that she, Akutenshi, and Sango would make Sorano into the biggest girl of the group and that it would cost him a couple pretty pennies for Sorano's wedding.

Ten years later (long time but basically the jewel shards changed hands quite a few times and now that Kin and Sorano are big and that Inuyasha and Akutenshi have a son that is nine nothing a whole lot to talk about)

Choujin was now teaching Kin the important things about weapons usage and how to master anyone of any size in hand-to-hand combat. Shisou was watching her son and husband trading blows with kendo swords and armor. They were fighting as hard as they could and noticed that Kin was standing a chance this time. Sorano walked in on the session before finally exclaiming, "Seriously, you boys must only think about fighting." Inuyasha and his son, Ronin, came into the doji (sorry if the name is wrong or misspelled) and watched Choujin and Kin duel into they saw that Choujin threw the match and let his son win for the first time. Kin rushed over to Ronin and helped in into some armor and get him a bamboo shoot sword. Choujin and Inuyasha sat on the bench just to the side of the ring and watched their sons beat each other senseless. "Isn't it great that the boys are training whereas your daughter and little Sango's lil girl play with each other as well."

"The best part is that I know that my little boy will be able to leave the family in good hands." Choujin said as he glanced at Kin. Inuyasha looked at Ronin before he commented, "Hey at least this boy will know to take care of his mom when I go."

Shisou saw Sorano talking to lil Fanii across the hall. Shisou remembered five years ago when Sango had Fanii. Fanii was now playing with a doll Sorano had gotten for her and Sorano was holding a new kimono she bought at the market. Kin and Ronin had finished their practice and started to walk to the shower house, joking the whole way. Choujin and Inuyasha walked over to where Shisou was and Akutenshi slid in next to Shisou. Inuyasha glanced at Akutenshi and then said, "So how was the girls' day at the market?" "It was fine. Sorano bought a new kimono and also bought Fanii a doll." Akutenshi answered. "Did Ronin behave today?" Shisou asked, wondering how Ronin was with his cocky father. "He was fine." Inuyasha answered. Choujin slid out of the conversation and went to the shower house to get Kin and Ronin and take them out to get something to eat and talk about how their day was. Once all three came out of the shower house, Choujin silently lead them past the dojo. The three guys enjoyed their time before Sorano had finally tracked them down and they had to pay a severe price to keep her quiet. They had to buy her a whole new set of dancer's makeup.

Choujin led the boys out into the woods for small weapons training and demon hunting experience. There was no way that the boys were going to get the "big catch" they were hoping for. Choujin had started Kin on his old sword. Ronin envied the sword but was happy when "Uncle" Choujin gave him a small battle axe like his. Ronin was getting cocky with the axe and Kin was always over trusting the sword. Choujin knew he had to show the boys the secrets to the weapons and the secrets that the past would reveal. The thing that Choujin would teach Kin was the thing that would help him to master his father's sword in the way that his father never could. Ronin was going to get a douse of reality when he tried to fight a small bear youkai with his axe and when he tried to unlock a special move he could not. Choujin held Kin back just because he knew Kin thought of Ronin as a brother and that he would be to hasty in trying to save Ronin. Ronin fought out the battle and had a new bear skin for the winter, which was coming up quickly. Kin just watched Ronin fight it out then got jealous, so Choujin lead Ronin back to camp then took Kin out on a special bear hunt. When Choujin cornered a seemingly insignificant cub, Kin killed it quickly with a silver fire blade. Choujin brought back most of the meat and let Kin carry his bear skin back to camp. Choujin told the boys to watch the meat and if they got cold they could wrap up in the bear skins. Choujin headed back into the village using his demon speed and told Shisou, Inuyasha, and Akutenshi about the boys' success. On the way back, Choujin tracked down a large bear youkai and got the fur and some more of the meat off of it and walked back into camp with a large wood bowl full of meat and the large bear skin wrapped around his body. It was just about dark when...


	11. The End of Narakou and the Beginning of ...

A brilliant flash came forth from the woods. Hoshi stood above Choujin with a maniacal smile on her face. "Your father wants to challenge you once and for all and decide who the true Lord of the West is." "Tell him that I will be there soon enough to appease his lazy ass, and how is his bastard son?" Choujin retorted just to get Hoshi mad. "Shut up you insolent whelp. Narakou will deal with you personally, I am not to touch you or otherwise I would knock that bitching head of yours clean off." Hoshi said before she disappeared once again.

"Dad, what is going to happen?" Kin said quietly on there way back to the village. "I don't know exactly. All I know is that grandpa wants to fight me once again." Choujin said as he patted the two boys on the shoulder. "Don't worry, everything will be ok. I bet you might even get a couple swings in on this thing." Choujin said as they entered the village, and made for a direct route to where everyone else should be. "Hey, Choujin, what ya looking so serious for?" Mirokou said as he passed. "Get everyone you can that volunteered for our rebel army and have everyone sound the alarm that Narakou is mounting an attack. Then get to the dojo next to my place." Choujin said seriously and continued walking on, followed closely by Kin and Ronin. Mirokou rushed off towards the big warning bell in the center of the town and Choujin had just gotten to the dojo when the bell rang out. People rushed around and several warning fires were lit and people from the surrounding villages rushed to Choujin's village. Choujin walked into the dojo and saw Shisou and Sorano staring at the door and that Sango was over with Fanii playing with the new doll. Akutenshi and Inuyasha came in behind Choujin, Kin, and Ronin. "Hello, everyone, as you might have guessed Narakou is mounting a final attack. He senses that we are building an army that could overthrow him, the only problem is that he challenged me to a personal duel as well." Choujin said, Shisou gasped and Sorano hugged her mother in an attempt to comfort her. "I know that is disturbing, but everyone is coming with us. The army will just have to stay in hiding. Now is the time to go get ready." Choujin said as he started to slide the thinner jacket off and you could see a large X scar across his chest, a mark from a large scale attack his father had put into effect a few years ago. Choujin looked around quickly before grabbing Kin and motioning for Inuyasha to grab Ronin and follow him. The two father-son groups headed down into an underground weapon storage system. Inuyasha headed down the left side of the passage with Ronin following right behind him, and Choujin led Kin down the right side of the passage.

Inuyasha and Ronin entered a small room that was filled with swords, axes, and armor. "Whoa" was all Ronin could say before his father walked over to the wall and took one of the smaller pieces of armor with a full moon enshrouded with mist. Inuyasha as held a slender long kantana in front of Ronin and said, "This was the sword I started my training on, and this is the sword I would like you to use." Ronin looked up at his father than whispered, "I will try to use it well, father." Inuyasha smiled then put on his own iron armor to go over his haori and strapped tetsusaiga onto his belt. "Let's get back up there and start the march to Narakou's castle." Inuyasha said as he led Ronin back to the stairs and up into the dojo again.

Choujin stood behind his son, who walked straight towards the armor he knew to be his own. The emblem on the armor was great orange ball with a blue star in it leaping forth from the mouth of a golden red dragon. "Son, here is the sword of that was given to me by the sage of the mountain. This sword is the ultimate weapon of sorts. It can obliterate an army in a single swipe, all you need to do is control it, my son." Kin looked up at his dad before saying, "Thank you, I will use it well, father." Choujin walked over and put on a large steel breastplate, armguards and shin-guards of steal, and a special set of gloves on before he grabs his great axe and the two of them go back up to the dojo.

Sango, Akutenshi, and Shisou were at the front of the army, each riding respectively next to their husbands/mates. Ronin and Kin were leading the right and left flanks of the army forward and finally Sorano and Fanii were in the back with a special guard all set up for the adventure. Choujin rode ahead and stopped just insight of Narakou's castle gates. He held up a white flag flowing beneath his own banner. "Narakou, come out here and face me, you insolent dog! Or do you leave your fighting up to the women of your castle." Narakou rode out of the gates on his own horse and stopped a few yards in front of Choujin, "You have no place to talk, my bewitched son, you let the women of your house beat you, I bet you aren't even able to fight a ningen and win!" Choujin held himself in place before he would have literally jumped and clawed his own father through the heart. Inuyasha and everyone rode over the rise and caught up to Choujin, whose army had stopped just below the lip of the small hill hiding the army from Narakou's castle. "So, Narakou, are you going to hold true to your promise that you are going to face Choujin one on one." Inuyasha questioned. "Yes, but after I bring out a few gifts" Narakou turned to the castle gates and yelled, "Hoshi, bring out the special gifts for our guests." Hoshi rode out a minute later with a half dead Sesshomaru, a dead Jaken, and a badly beaten Rin. Kagome was still no where in sight, even though she had left with Sesshomaru and family a few months before. "Where is Kagome?" Sango asked quickly. "She is still in the tower, right where they are going back to and where you will be going after you people lose." Narakou answered with his usual cocky attitude. Hoshi rode back into the castle and dropped off the bodies before she rode out again followed by a smaller horse with a small boy that couldn't have been older than Ronin. "Who is that?" Ronin asked Kin as they rode up to where their parents where. "I don't know, I think it is supposed to be my half uncle or something, since supposedly Narakou is my grandpa." Kin answered, embarrassed. Choujin got off of his horse and covered half the distance from him to Narakou and took the axe off of his back and looked Narakou in the eye, "You shall pay for all you have done, and you will pay for killing Nami and her father, they did not deserve to die, nor did anyone else you killed. Now die you bastard!" Choujin lunged for Narakou and swung his axe with ease despite the size of it. Narakou leaned back to avoid the razor blade, but leaned too far back and fell of his horse. Choujin drove the spiked ball at the end of the iron rod of his axe down at Narakou. Narakou rolled to the side and avoided it. Narakou stood and unsheathed a curved sword from its sheath and tried to slash out at Choujin. Ronin and Kin quickly unsheathed their swords but Inuyasha held them back. "He needs to fight by himself, it will be alright, and he can do it." Inuyasha still subconsciously drew tetsusaiga. Kin and Ronin circled around and got close to the newcomer to Narakou's side. "Who are you?" Kin yelled out. "I am Bouya. Son and rightful heir of Narakou." "No you are not! My father is the rightful heir to the Western Lands, and he is greater then you can ever dream to be!" Kin yelled out as he leapt from his horse and slashed out with the kaki ken. He just barely missed Bouya. Hoshi ran to Bouya and disappeared in a cloud of thick blue smoke. Kin walked back to his horse and addressed Ronin, saying, "Tell everyone to fall back to the army. I will stay with my dad, and when I give a long horn blow, bring the army running and ready for battle." Ronin looked at Kin for a second before going over to his father and whispering what Kin had told him into Inuyasha's ear. "Everyone back to the gathering place, we must leave Choujin and Kin here to fight for their rightful lands, we are just interference here." Everyone looked at Inuyasha before slowly starting to comply with the order. Inuyasha and Ronin were the last to see the fight.

Choujin lunged forward again and hit Narakou square in the shield arm. Narakou's light shield shattered and his arm was cleaved off cleanly at the shoulder. Narakou yelled out in pain. Choujin punched him square in the jaw and felt the satisfying crunch of Narakou's jaw shatter beneath his fist. Kin slowly circled around the fight watching intently as he saw his father hit Narakou square in the groin with his axe. Narakou fell onto the ground, his back facing up. Choujin used the head of his axe to flip Narakou over and said, "Now you shall die the death of a traitor, you son of a bitch!" Choujin let his axe fall down heavily on Narakou's neck and the head rolled towards the castle when Kin let out a long low note on his horn. The army came charging over the hill led by Inuyasha. Choujin and Kin quickly got up on their horses and fell in next to Inuyasha as they started to storm the castle. After a few hours of fighting the castle was raised to the ground and no one loyal to Narakou was left alive, other than Hoshi and Bouya who had disappeared early that day.

Two months later

Choujin stood on a raised dais in the center of a brand new white castle in the center of the Western Lands. "Well, Lord Choujin, how does it feel to be in control of the largest kingdom in the empire?" Inuyasha asked his old friend. "Oh, it is alright my good friend. I just have this foreboding feeling that something bad is about to happen. I think it might be because Hoshi and Bouya escaped with Narakou's jewel shards and they might try to kill us all to get revenge for what we did." Choujin said as he looked out the window that gave a clear view of the prisoners way, a road with several examples of what would happen if you challenged the Lord of the Western Lands. He looked down the line of people and only stopped for a second longer on Narakou's rotting head before continuing down the line and coming back to look at his friend. "But we will be prepared no matter when they attack, for they will not try anything at least until Ronin and Kin are probably twenty years old. So we have a good ten years to train ourselves and them to take our places, isn't that right Inuyasha?" Choujin questioned right before Shisou and Akutenshi walked into the great hall with their royal garments on and definitely looked like the two most beautiful people in the kingdom for the two top men that stood on the dais. "Yes, my friend, we will be able to handle them." Inuyasha sighed before he walked down to Akutenshi and Shisou continued on to Choujin, who gave her a deep passionate kiss and whispered, "I love you."


End file.
